Time
by Scarlet Fire Burns
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram are married, but for political reasons. Yuuri still doesn't love Wolfram (consciously), but will he change his mind when he catches Wolfram committing adultery? Will he let it continue? Will he use it as grounds to divorce Wolfram and court other people, mainly women? But most importantly, will Yuuri carry out the punish for treason? Yuuram, Drama and hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Scarlet. This is my first time using fanfiction and writing fanfiction, so please be kind. I made this story to be interactive, meaning that you can ask the characters a question or ask them to explain something or their behavior at any point during the story. So I'll post a chapter(s), someone will have a question and I'll pause the story and have that character answer or explain whatever the reader ask (I'll pick the ones I want, I may answer multiple questions in chapter) so... ask questions or else I have to make them up. I wanted to do it this way to show character growth over time, though I don't think that this will be a very long fanfic. Don't worry, I do have a storyline planned, but I think for this particular story, this is will be very interesting. Also if you have any particular scenes (you don't have to go into detail, just tell me who, where, and what) or a few choice words you want to read in this fanfic, leave those in the review section too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! If I did, Yuuri and Wolfram would have been married by the end of the first season, at least. I do not make any money from this fanfic, though I wish I did.

Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram are married, but for political reasons. Yuuri still doesn't love Wolfram (consciously), but will he change his mind when he catches Wolfram committing adultery? Will he let it continue? Will he use it as grounds to divorce Wolfram and court other people, mainly women? But most importantly, will Yuuri cary out the punishment for treason?

Ch. 1

Yuuri's POV

I married Wolfram four years ago. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. Shin Makoku was suffering from an economic decline, mostly because of my ignorance of being a young king. After a second war with the humans five years ago, which we won (Belar just didn't know when to give up, he commit suicide after losing), I sent out supplies and loans to the human countries that suffered serious damage from the war. The problem was that the countries we… I mean I, loaned money to still haven't paid back the full amount yet. Shin Makoku came too close to not having enough money for the annual national budge that year. The aristocrats knew and they were furious. My people knew and they were terrified. I promised them peace before and after the war, but I gave away something that wasn't mine to give away: financial security after the second bloodiest war in history. What kind of king was I to not only ask my people to die in battle, but also to ask them to starve after we won the war because I wanted to help the enemy.

So I did the only thing my advisors thought would boost moral around the country, finally marry my fiancé. The idea was that I was focusing on home, my own personal home and my country. My advisors and I created new jobs; most of them were to repair the land and buildings lost in war. By the third year of my marriage, Shin Makoku's economy is stronger than ever, even now, our economy is better than any other country. After the war and my big mistake of giving away Shin Makoku's money, I had tried to create a utopia for my people. I owed them that much. I hope that the soldiers who died and the soldiers that were injured in the war will accept the utopia I built for their loved ones as my apology.

I had completed my history lessons from Gunter two years ago, I can say I barely use any of it. Even now I think that it was a complete waste of time and he really should have just taught me etiquette and how to control my magic. Gwendal is still chief of administration; I still need him to help me with all that paperwork. If I had known that being king would involve this much paperwork, I would have never allowed myself to be flushed down that toilet in the first place.

Conrad congratulated me when I finally completed my crash course in combat that he and Wolfram forced me to take as soon as I accepted to be king. When I was finally able to beat Wolfram five times (Yuuri: 5, Wolfram: 1596) and Conrad twice (Yuuri: 2, Conrad: 2834), they decided that I could protect myself with my own sword without harming myself or my comrades. Besides sword fighting, they made me learn hand-to-hand combat; Yozak was my instructor. Gunter volunteered and got grabby. Wolfram tried to kill us both, seriously, so Yozak decided to help me out. Being pinned by a giant muscular man was not fun, in fact, it was painful.

Greta, my beloved fourteen year old daughter, was put through the same training as I, except Wolfram taught her sword fighting, Anissina taught her martial arts and Gisela taught her about herbs and medicine. Greta grew up too fast. Now her thick brown locks of hair hang down into her back. Her pinch-able baby cheeks are no more, she has because a beautiful, sensible, young woman. I remember when she got her first menstrual cycle: Wolfram and I found her collapsed on the floor in one of the hallways. Immediately, we reached for her and discovered blood on her dress. I picked up Greta and carried her to Gislea. Wolfram on the other hand went to the weaponry to get his sword to murder the 'bastard,' as he said, that raped our daughter. It took a lot of convincing to calm Wolfram down and a lot of water to put out the things and people he set on fire. My little girl, as much as I dislike it, is becoming a beautiful young lady.

My relationship with Wolfram had changed over the years; it changed even more when we got married. At first, nothing changed, it felt like we were still engaged; he would call me a cheater for talking to anything that breathes except animals. Over time, he stopped calling me a cheater. I thought it was a good thing and that we were fine because he still called me wimp. But then, Wolfram stopped calling me wimp; this was around the second year of our marriage. At first I was happy that the nicknames stopped. I thought that he finally approved of me, and that I had become the king that he knew I could always be. But I miss the nicknames, it was our thing: he would call me a wimp and I would say I wasn't a wimp. I would ask a servant for something, then he would call me a cheater and I would either apologize to him while he's choking me or run for my life. And when I ran for my life, I knew that he would chase me all around the castle. I wouldn't have to look back to know that Wolfram was there, following me everywhere and protecting me from anything.

It doesn't feel like that now. I mean we still do everything we used to before we got married; the last person I see before I go to sleep is Wolfram, the first person I see in the morning is Wolfram, we eat breakfast and dinner together, we go on picnics with Greta together, we even go back to Earth together, occasionally. But our relationship seems like a routine; it feels hollow. It's like the private jokes, the misunderstandings, the nicknames, the fun, the fire of our relationship isn't there anymore. I don't run away from Wolfram anymore, and he doesn't chase after me anymore. What happened to us?

Author's Note: How did you like it? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, it's Scarlet, again. I did some correcting on this chapter, it was bugging me. Yes, I know my chapters are short, but it's mainly to set the setting (which I hate doing). But when the characters have to explain something, I can mostly promise that they will be considerable longer. A lot of sh*t happen over the past 8-9 years for the characters, and they all of a point of view of what happened and what is happening. Tell me who you want to hear from and what you need answered. To those who want to see a jealous Yuuri, I can't promise that. But I can promise a pissed off Yuuri/Maou. No more spoilers! To Bbnov, this chapter is from Woflram's POV, but he's not explaining much. And be kind to me, this is my first time writing a scene like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! If I did, Yuuri and Wolfram would have been married by the end of the first season, at least. I do not make any money from this fanfic, though I wish I did. Also this chapter contains mature content with include language and BL (if you don't know what that is, you should not be reading this).

Ch. 2

Wolfram's POV

He tasted like rubbing alcohol, vodka to be specific. But the alcohol made this easier. Roaming hands slipped under my shirt searching for _pleasure spots._ I broke the kiss gasping for air as he squeezed, pulled and twisted my nipples. Hastily, he continued kissing me from the side of my jaw down to the base of my neck. I started working on undoing the button of his jacket and shirt. Being slightly intoxicated made it a little difficult. Giving into my impatience, I ripped the shirt open, snapping the last two buttons off.

The idiot chuckled into my neck before he resumed to sucked and nip on my neck. One of these nights, he will leave a scar. I rocked my hips against hips signaling that I wanted him inside of me, _now._ Hands glided down my abdomen and around my lowly back, grabbing my ass and pulling me upward. He lips were on my again, as he lift me up by the rear and carried me to the bed.

I didn't think twice as he dropped me on the bed, removed my belt and pants. In fact, I spread my legs anticipating pleasure. A large hand wrapped itself around my member, sliding up and down, occasionally, rubbing my tip in gentle then hard circles. Instinctively, I thrusted into his hand, moaning as my mind became overran with pleasure.

"Ahh," I gasps as a finger was inserted slowly, pushing in and pulling out. A second was added, scissoring and stretching the sensitive muscles. The pressure was building, he moved his hands faster and harder. My release was coming soon. But he withdrew his fingers for something _bigger._

I knew I stuttered something unintelligent when I felt him enter me. I didn't bother waited for my body to adjust as I rocked against him. I was so close to carefree bliss. He grabbed both sides of my hip to quicken the pace. It felt amazing. He would always hit those special nerves that cause me to see stars. Eventually, the world turned to white nothingness as every muscle in my body contracted. My semen squirted out on our chests and faces. I felt him cum inside of me, it was hot and burning.

He pulled out of me, smiling like an idiot. He lowered himself over me and started licking up the semen that spilled onto my chest. Spending extra time on my nipples and bellybutton. We weren't done yet, at least not for tonight.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Gadwin," I said to the man that had collapse onto me during his orgasm. "Get off, you're heavy."

I had just have sex with a man that was not my husband, and this was not the first time, or the second, or the third. In fact, I lost track of the number over the years.

"Mmmh." He inhaled. Gadwin rolling onto his back and exhaled.

I lay there for a while, waiting for my leg muscles to start working again. I knew it would take a while; whenever I have sex with Gadwin, my body would become jello-like for a good three minutes, at the very least. I looked at the body next to mine, the idiot had already gone to sleep without a word. I don't blame him, we had just finished round four for the night. Round one was sweet and gentle, mostly to stretch me open, and round two I was on my knees, fucked like a whore. Round three and four were a continuation of round two but multiple positions, I was on by back, then hands and knees, and then on my side. The maids would have fun cleaning up the sheets tomorrow morning.

Gadwin is one of Gwendal's soldiers. I just happen to be delivering some papers to Gwendal for Yuuri when Gadwin was giving Gwendal a report. Ever since then, Gadwin was trying to gain my favor, discretely, of course. He had seen the Maoh true power and would prefer not the fight against him. So he tried to convince me to break the engagement and marry him. I thought he was a wuss, if he wanted me then he would have to fight for me.

But, more than a wuss, he was an idiot. Gadwin would give me doses of affection: a shoulder to cry on, a punching bag and most times, a fuck buddy. He knows that I don't love him, yet he continues to be everything I need. What an idiot, what a fool… just like I was for Yuuri.

I got up off the bed and put my clothes back on. My legs were still a little bit wobbly but I needed to bathe and get back into Yuuri's room before dawn. I limped slightly to the bathroom where I washed off the scent of sex. I heeled most of the hickeys and soreness. For a minute, I enjoyed the warmth of the water, then got out, dressed and made my way to Yuuri's room. The wimp was still asleep. Even though Yuuri slept dead to the world, I was careful not to make a noticeable dip in the mattress. Quickly, I fell asleep from the night's activities.

Author Note: Gods, I blushing from writing that. How did you like it? I'm sorry if there was any bad english. Do you want a character to answer a question? Ask in the review section.

P.S. Don't ask why Wolfram is cheating, that will come later.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, it's Scarlet. Here's the long (ish) chapter I promised. Warning, I do not write super long chapters that needs half-day to a day to read, or even a quarter day. I don't have time for that. And if I did it that way, it would take two months to update. And we have no patience for that. Anyway, I need to move the story along, so I brought in the best person for that: the Great Sage. Thank you guys for reviewing and following this story. Next up is Yozak's POV, and I'll have him explain some stuff about Wolfram. After that I'll give you guys almost complete free reign on who answers question next. Don't bother asking why Wolfram cheated, that is to come further down the storyline. However, you can pick anyone in the castle even if they aren't main characters for example, the maids, the guards, or the soldiers, Lady Celi, Greta (although I have plans for her, like story wise not explaining stuff), Gisela, etc. Sorry for any bad english (grammatical errors).

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou! There would be some **many** yaoi scenes if I did. And I am not making any money from this story, although I wish I was.

Note: "blah blah" - double quotation marks means said aloud. 'blah blah' - single quotation marks means not said aloud but in one's mind, as a response.

Ch. 3 Time

Third POV

The sun raised into the sky signaling that it was dawn and a start of a new day. The Demon King awakened earlier than usual because one of the sun's rays shone in him the face. The double black tried to escape the ray's brightness by rolling over in the bed toward to the center. There, his eyes were no longer under the sun's attack, but his other senses were, mainly his nose. Yuuri smelled something sweet, flowery, and warm. He smiled with his eyes closed; he knew this scent well, it was Wolfram's shampoo.

Yuuri moved himself closer to Wolfram to get a better sniff. Most morning when Yuuri woke up before Wolfram, he would just stare at his bedmate. He always wondered how he managed to marriage someone as beautiful as Wolfram. Yuuri knew he was straight, but he would have to be blind not to notice Wolfram; golden blond hair that shone like angel's halo, porcelain, unmarred skin, a perfectly proportioned lean body and burning emeralds for eyes. Wolfram was so beautiful that sometimes, as much as Yuuri hates to admit, he gets a little hard down south by just looking at him. Like in the mornings, like now.

Before Yuuri could move away, Wolfram punched him in the stomach causing the king to curl inward and accidentally head-but his husband. Wolfram, because of his military training, thought that he was being attacked, so he pinned Yuuri to the bed by straddling him and restraining him with his hands above his head. When Wolfram opened his eyes, he saw a startled Yuuri inches from his face. Immediately, Wolfram panicked and jumped off Yuuri, apologizing as he retreated.

Yuuri became fully hard when Wolfram opened his eyes. It was like he was melting under Wolfram's glare, but for the wrong reason. Normally, Wolfram's glare made anybody, especially Yuuri, terrified. But in this situation, Yuuri being straddled by Wolfram, felt like a turned on. That's what he was startled, besides Wolfram pinning him to their bed. In the few seconds their faces was close together, he wanted to close the gap. But he was straight, right? The double black admitted to himself that he loved Wolfram, deeply, but only as a brother. They have spent more than eight years together, so of course they had a special bond. Wolfram was the only one closest to Yuuri's age, so of course they bonded differently than his other advisors. Wolfram wasn't afraid to scold him, to blame him and to help him get back on his feet because Wolfram knew what it was like being a teenager in an adult's world. They were best friends, so why did he feel a sudden _need_ , a sudden lust, for his best friend?

"Yuuri," Wolfram said noticing his husband was still in shock.

"I going to bathe," Yuuri said snapping back to reality. Immediately, he left the room slightly blushing and still fully hard.

...

Wolfram's POV

He is disgusted with me. I accidentally pinned Yuuri to the bed this morning because I thought I was being attacked. It wasn't my fault! He was the one that head-butted me! Unconsciously, I acted like the trained soldier I am; I gained control of the situation. Damn it! Whatever, I better get ready for breakfast.

I walked over the to wardrobe and grabbed my blue military uniform. My legs were still a little shaky from last night. After dressing, I double checked to make sure all the hickeys were either healed or hidden well, and then I left the room for the dining room. On my way to the dining room, the Great Sage asked me where he could find Yuuri. I told him to check the royal baths and if he's not there, then try the royal bedroom.

"Thanks, Lord Bielefeld," the Great Sage turning towards the direction of the royal baths. Before he started walking he ask, "You look tired, Lord Bielefeld, late night?"

"No, Your Excellency, I just had a little trouble sleeping last night," I answered.

"Trouble? What kind?" he asked.

"Nothing a walk in the garden couldn't fix."

"At night?"

"Yes, your Excellency, now if you please excuse me, Greta and the others are waiting for me." I bowed and left the Great Sage. I never liked talking to the Great Sage, he always has this aura that he knows everything.

...

Murata's POV

I watched Lord Bielefeld walk in the direction of the dining room. He was slightly limping, but for some reason I don't think it was injury related. I was planning on helping the most clueless Demon King in Demon Kingdom history realize his feelings for his husband, but figuring out why his husband is limping seemed more interesting. Then again, why not do both, that would be most interesting.

I did find Shibuya in the baths but he seemed deep in thought, since he would not respond when I called out to him. And I called out several times. So I did what any best friend would do when he is being ignored: I got close to his ear and screamed his name, "Shibuya!"

The clueless one jumped away and yelled back at me, "Murata, the hell?! Why did you scream in my ear? Have you ever heard of knocking? Or privacy?"

"Shibuya, you do remember that we used to shower together with the team after baseball practice, right?" I started taking off my clothes and got in the water. "Besides, I've already seen what you got and fortunately, you're not my type."

"Murata!"

"But that was years ago, you should have gotten bigger," teasing him was always worth it. His cheeks and ears would get so red and he wouldn't make eye contact with you. "Plus you're married, my friend."

He sighed, giving up a losing battle. "What did you want Murata?"

"I had a feeling that my best friend needed to talk to me, so here I am."

"Talk about what?" he asked.

"I don't know, Shibuya, there are your problems, I'm just here to listen and give advice."

"…"

"I promise not to tease you."

"Thanks, but I—"

"Ok, Shibuya, how is your relationship with Lord Bielefeld?"

"Wolfram? Fine, I guess. We haven't argued in a while. He hasn't yelled at me in months. He stopped calling me names too... It kinda of feels like we are drifting apart."

'Seriously? You are just realizing that now?' "Really, Shibuya, you're just feeling that now?"

"No, it started to feel like that the end of our second year of marriage. Now, it feels like we're an ocean a part. To me, the Wolfram I knew from before we got married, the one that follows me around, throws fire at me, yells and the throw temper tantrums, the one that rescues me almost any time I step foot out of this castle… I don't see him anymore." Okay, so he is observant. It's a start; maybe I can get some information on Lord Bielefeld's behavior.

"Maybe he is troubled about something, he did look tired to me."

"Look tired? We went to bed at the same time last night, and the night before that too."

"Really? He told me in the hallway that he have a little trouble sleeping last night so he went on a stroll in the garden." Oh, this is interesting. Lord Bielefeld lied to cover up something, or "he probably woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep so walked around in the garden a bit. Don't you guys usually bathe together in the mornings?"

"Not today, he most likely showered after his walk to clear his head some more." _Right_ , something's telling me that he didn't even go near the garden last night.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"This morning his hair smelled of his shampoo; the flowery one that he always uses. My mom got him a few bottles after he told her he liked the scent. Every time I visit Earth, I end up bring back at least ten bottle of the shampoo."

When was Shibuya ever this observant? And how could he not notice anything wrong here? I mean it is plausible that he was just doing some light sparring or walking in the garden at night or he could be doing some _private sparring_ with somebody at night. "Shibuya, how often do you notice that scent on Lord Bielefeld before you bathe together?" I asked.

"Hmmm, at least once a month, I think." No, there is no possible way, Lord Bielefeld is extremely loyal to Shibuya.

"And the most?"

"Twice a week, I guess." Holy shit, Lord Bielefeld is cheating on Shibuya. But with who and why and when did this start? Wait, Shibuya said, his royal brattiness started behaving weird during there second year of marriage. So he started cheating from then? He's been cheating on Shibuya for TWO years? My glasses slightly slipped and my jaw loosened a little. Maybe, I'm jumping the gun on this one, but everything adds up: Lord Bielefeld distancing himself from Shibuya, leaving Shibuya's bed in the middle of the night, taking a bath before going back to Shibuya's bed, then limping the next day. "Murata, you ok?"

I composed myself, putting back up my glasses as I said, "Yea, fine. A thought just came to me is all."

"Well, share, what was it."

'I think you husband's been cheating on you for about two years? Give or take.' I should probably hold off on that declaration, at least after I find out how Shibuya feels about his husband. So what if Bielefeld isn't cheating on Shibuya. Maybe he was just walking around the garden at night, maybe practicing his sword or fire wielding. Whatever soldiers do to work up a sweat to want to take bath before going but to bed. Maybe while exercising, he pulled a muscle or something. "Don't worry about it, I think it's better we get out. The rest of the castle is probably waiting on us to arrive to start eating."

"Ah shit, I forgot about that rule. Let's go Murata."

Author's Note: I'll answer this now because it doesn't make sense to waste a chapter on this: does Murata know that Wolfram is cheating? No, he's just speculating, because of his sagely wisdom and living who knows how many lifetimes, he picks up on signs of cheating way earlier than anybody. Yozak's up next for explaining stuff. If you have a question for a character, ask in the review section. I may have them answer it. No asking why Wolfram is cheating, we are not there yet. Want to see a particular scene? State it in the review section. Byeeeee~


	4. Chapter 4

Sup readers. As promised, Yozak's POV/ explanation on some stuff. Sorry, this is late. I was going to post this last night, but I passed out...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou! If I did, Wolfram would have Yuuri's children by the end of the second season. And I am not making any money from this, though I really wish I was.

Ch. 4

Yozak's POV

Conrart asked me to babysit his little brother, again. It's usually when the Little Lord Brat starts behaving weirdly, like if he stops yelling or arguing with the kiddo. Or if he starts taking his meals in his room or with soldiers instead of with the royal family. And especially when the kiddo 'left for good' the last time. He was like an empty shell. Yes, he trained his soldiers as hard as he usually did. Yes, he did played the part of what nobility and a used-to-be royal prince; snobbish, self-conceited, arrogant, selfish and childish. But we all knew he was acting. He was only part of what he was when he was around Greta. The instant Greta walked into the room, Little Lord Brat turned into "Papa Wolf," as the princess likes to call him. Regardless of how arrogant, selfish and snobbish he behaved, Wolfram made sure that Greta was always smiling, laughing… happy in his presence.

When the kiddo came back to the castle, it was literally overflowing with happiness. The selfish Little Lord Brat became a happier and louder, but still selfish, Little Lord Brat. The first couple of months, King Yuuri, Lord Wolfram and Prince Greta would go for picnics, and rides, and walks in the garden every other day. But of course, the kiddo had a lot of work to catch upon, so the picnics, rides, and walks became less frequent. Also, the little princess was becoming a young lady, and apparently, young ladies don't spend as much time with their parents as they used to.

One night I found the Little Lord Drunk and crying over how old Greta was. She just turned ten. It was kinda of funny how deep his relationship with the human princess compared to Conrart who was only half-human. It was even funnier that he used hate humans, but he came to love Greta to the point of getting himself wasted, on the floor, bawling his eyes out. At the time, he was only 'Papa Wolf' for about three, maybe four, years. It was _hell_ to get him to stop drinking and go to bed. Lord Bielefeld kept saying that "she doesn't need me anymore, and she won't let him tuck her into bed and read her a bedtime story. She doesn't even want me kissing her forehead anymore!" Eventually, he either drank himself to sleep or tired himself out by crying, I don't care which, he went to sleep.

I brought him back to the kiddo's room since I knew that he wouldn't let Lord Drunk of his Ass drink more that night. I don't know what happened between the two of them that night, but the kiddo wouldn't look the brat in the eyes afterwards. And when he did, he would blush deeply, then look away. Whatever happened between them clearly made the kiddo less innocent than he seemed.

The kiddo and brat fought over everything, like a married couple. They fought over how to raise the princess, how to ride a horse, how to meet and address noblemen, how to bathe (it was really funny listening to that one. I don't think they know that their voices echo loudly in the royal baths.) Hell, they even fought over how to cut a piece of meat at the dinner table a couple of times.

What was weird was the lovers' quarrel quieted when they became a real marriage couple. Granted, they got married for other reasons than the main reason why most people get married, but you would still think they would fight and complain about each other like they used to. Nope.

The arguments minimized, the temper tantrums of both of them stopped. Yes, the His Majesty did throw temper tantrums. Mostly by asking (demanding because he was the king) to play that silly Earth game with Conrart. Most of the kiddo's tantrums were because he and Lord Brat fought. I didn't have to be in the courtyard with them to know that the teenaged king was aggregated with his fiancé, no, his husband at this period. The kiddo would complain, 'Wolfram said this…' and 'how could he act like that…' and 'I was not flirting with that maid, I don't even know how to flirt!' Eventually, Conrart would calm the boy king down and get him to either go back to Gunter to finish his lessons or back to his office to sign approved paperwork. It always takes him so damn long.

Little Lord Brat became somewhat easier to handle after the first year of his marriage, based on your definition of easier. He would always have _couple_ glasses of wine before bed to help him sleep. _Some_ nights he would have a couple too many glasses of wine, but that would usually result in him falling asleep faster which made my job easier. Find and stalk a temper throwing Prince Consort. Check. Make sure he isn't doing anything dangerous. More or less check. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid… I was too late for this one.

Here's the story: It was after dinner, Conrart and I got into a fight about him being overly protective of Wolfram. Because I was arguing with Conrart, I lost the Little Lord Brat. I found him in to courtyard, staring up at the sky, most likely buzzed, and talking to one of Gwendal's soldiers. I figured that Gwendal's soldier, tall, dark and brick-like would assist the **Prince Consort** back to **His Majesty's room** when they were done talking. I had seen this particular soldier and Wolfram together before. They seemed to be somewhat friends, so I left Wolfram in the brick-like soldier's _capable_ hands.

I found out the Little Lord Brat was cheating on the kiddo in their second year of marriage... this was probably one of the stupid things I was order to prevent Wolfram from doing.

Of course, I confronted him. Of course, I tried to stop him countless times before, mainly because it was treason and he would get executed. But mostly because I knew that it would break the kiddo's heart when he finds out and then the brat's because he still loves or loved him at that point. I could understand Wolfram's reason for sneaking into another man's bed, hell, even I did. It's because the man you love is looking everywhere and at everyone else but you. And you think that maybe if you wait patiently, maybe if he sees that you have always been there for him, pushing him forward, catching him was he falling, or even holding his hand when he cries, maybe, just maybe he'll see you. But he never does, and it breaks you every time you try to smile for him, every time you do something for him, every time you think of him.

Then someone new come along and smiles at you, and you think it nice for a change. You think that it's nice to be held by someone for cares for you. You think that it's nice to have someone to think about you and your needs and your wants. You think that it's nice to have someone that looks at nobody else but you. But the kisses and sex is always bittersweet. At the time it's wonderful, but you are still thinking of _him_. If _he_ held you, would he hold you around the shoulders or waist? If _he_ kissed you, would it be gently and sweet or aggressive and passionate? If _he_ were to touch… but then you'd remember that _he_ would never touch you in the first place. And every time you remembered, you would go back to the place were hugs, kisses, and touches were sweet and **wanted**.

I'm not saying what the brat is doing is right, but I don't blame him for his actions. He just got himself into a stupid situation but maybe the boy king will look to his left when he knows what's been going on. And hopefully, Conrart won't kill me too bad.

"Yozak!" a bespectacled double black called.

"Yes, Your Excellency?" Whenever the Great Sage is around, things either become extremely funny or extremely messy. It's usually messy then funny.

"I need a favor."

"What is it, Your Excellency?"

"Can you keep an eye Lord Bielefeld for me. It doesn't have to be around the clock; just keep a tap on his location every now and then."

Oh no. "No problem, Your Excellency. But may I ask why?"

"Nothing important, just my curiosity."

"Okay, I'll get right on it Your Excellency," I bowed and walked away. With all my years of being a spy, I learnt it's better to keep your month shut than to try to pry information out of the Great Sage. You'll only end up giving more away than you receive. Time to find Wolfram and try to talk sense into him, but first a pit stop in the kitchen. The Great Sage was starting to put to pieces together after being in the castle for less than three hours; we are screwed once he starts talking to the maids.

Author's Note: If you weren't paying attention during the first two chapters of the story I will repeat myself: This is kind of an interactive story. Basically, I will pause the story, so you (the viewers/readers) can ask the characters (doesn't matter who) a question or to explain their behavior. You can even ask to have a special scene in the story play out. I may or may not choose to answer your question right away, or not at all, but it is better to ask. I'm a kind person, if it will help the storyline and make the story more interesting, I most likely will put it in. Some of you have asked questions, but I need you to be more specific than just who else in the castle knows. For example, has Yuuri cheated on Wolfram during their marriage? Is Wolfram only cheating on Yuuri with just Gadwin or are there more? Does Wolfram still love Yuuri? Are the shrine maidens in Shinou Temple still virgins?


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, readers. I am so sorry, life got ultra complicated with my exams and my professor trying to fail me. I did not let him get his way. But here is another chapter, I don't plan on abandoning this fic, but my life will get complicated again in the next few week. I will write and update as so and as much as I can.

Ok, some of you have left questions in the review section like I asked you to, you are awesome for doing that. If you have an embarrassing question you want to ask but don't want other viewers to read it, you can send me a private message and I'll answer it. For example, 'has the royal couple ever had sex together?' Usually, when you ask a question or request a scene, I would either send you a private message (because it may include spoilers) or answer it in the next chapter.

To Bbnov: Wolfram's lover is one of Gwendal's soldiers. Like most of the soldiers at the castle, he is on rotation meaning that he is sometimes guarding the castle and at other times, border patrol. Murata was busy handling the Great One and a couple of shrine maidens. I picked the second anniversary by random, but lets just say that the realization sunk in for Wolfram around that time.

To Nickesha: Yeah, he did.

To all readers and viewers: Read the chapters carefully, the POV will most likely not be from the royal couple but those around them. So read for important hints! I really like dropping important plot information in insignificant places. I also like it when the story doesn't take forever to get a point through (Yuuri, unfortunately is the exception). Again, this is an interactive story, if you have a question or want a character to explain something, or want to see a specific scene, ask in the review section. I might (most likely if its interesting and/or helps the storyline) include it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! but if I did the first episode would have ended in a yaoi scene. I am not making any money from the story, although I really really wish I was.

 **Ch. 5 Yuuri's POV**

No matter how old I get, signing paperwork is still boring. Since I've learned the language and understand more politics than a ten year old, Gwendal and Gunter decided that I should rule the country more on my own. Meaning that they sort less of my paperwork for me. In the beginning they sorted my work based on importance, meaning that it was probably already approved and it just needed my signature. Now, I have to read every god damn meaningless request that comes to the castle. Even feuding families that complain about the one family's tree leaves kept falling in the other family's yard. There are just leaves people, just leave them be, it's good fertilizer anyway.

I occasionally get a break which either includes tea time with Greta, but apparently she is too old for that now, playing catch with Conrad, my favorite, or a quick spar with Conrad or Wolfram, and if its with Wolfram then it his favorite. At least it was his favorite. We don't spar as much as we use to. I remember seeing flames dance alive wildly in his eyes whenever we sparred, or argued, or rode horses, or laughed…

Maybe I'll spar with Wolfram during my break, it'd be nice to see those flames again. Like the one's this morning too. Maybe I can convince him to go for a ride with me and maybe eat lunch in the town and shop a little. I have no sense of fashion, according to my husband, so I usually let him pick out whatever I wear when I don't have to wear my school uniform. Being drag from shop to shop and having clothing thrown at me and ripped off of me doesn't sound fun, but seeing the look on Wolfram's face when he is satisfied is worth it. He pays a _ridiculous_ amount of attention to detail, to the type of fabric, to the cut of the clothes that I believe it drives fashion designers and shop keepers insane. But he beams when the outfit is perfect, _in his eyes_. He puts on a small smirk, his cheeks pinken slightly, and he looks at you with... happiness. I can't help but be happy myself. The last time I saw him like that was a little over a year ago.

Maybe we will go shopping today, I do have to see the mayor sometime this week. Something about building a statue in my honor. According to the document I was reading, he wants to demolish the fountain in the middle off the town to build a statue of me for reading to orphans. Rejected. I didn't read to orphans to get a statue. People really need to stop kissing my butt. I'm a nice guy who does nice things for people because that's my nature. My mother's 4th rule growing up was to be nice to people and always try to make them smile. No tricks, no gimmicks, no catches.

Okay, ten more minutes before break time. On the next document: the townspeople want to keep the fountain instead of demolishing it… blah blah blah. Approved. Next: a family is complaining that the leaves of a tree of their neighbor is falling in… I put the petition in the pile that has to be reviewed by Gunter. I am king, why do I have to deal with meaningless drama like that. I can understand if it's the aristocrats, but if it's baker Bob and stableman Henry from down the street, they can deal with it.

A grunt came from Gwendal's direction. "Yes Gwendal?" Shit, I'm probably not signing fast enough.

"You can go for break early Your Majesty. Perhaps after you have cleared your head, you will focus on your tasks," Gwendal said frankly. Damn it, I knew I wasn't signing fast enough.

"Thank you Gwendal, I think exercise will help me focus a little," I said. Mother's 6th rule growing up, never kick a gift horse in the mouth. Without another word, I let to find Wolfram hoping for a re-match. The last time we sparred, he won, and the time before that, and the time before that…

 **Gwendal's POV**

His Majesty is… a special His Majesty. He has grown a lot physical and mentally over the years as he ruled The Great Demon Country. I can say with confidence that he can outwit a seven year old on politics, and that says a lot from were he was coming from. However, I cannot understand why he makes so many different faces when he's signing paperwork. It's really cute, but bizarre. Usually, first is the 'this looks like shit and you want me to eat it and if I don't, you'll possible declare war on me.' And then the double face palm of 'this is really what a king does? Paperwork?!'

My favorite is where he pushes both his eyebrows up with his index and middle fingers. His face is practically screaming, 'are you fucking serious right now?! A toddler could solve this problem!' Today his face mostly said, 'I'm judging you so hard now right' or 'these butt kissing idiots…' He was also CREEPILY smiling to himself for more than five minutes. But afterwards he went back to the 'this looks like shit and you want me to eat it' face. I wonder if he got to the document about the baker complaining about the fallen leaves. I wanted to see his reaction for that one.

I walked over to the boy king's desk and it was the one about the leaves. Damn, I thought he would have shown the 'I'm judging you so hard now right' face.

 **Yozak's POV**

Entering the kitchen where I should find three tattering maids, I found only one. She apparently was making lunch. I was about to say something when the Great Sage and one of the maids walked into the kitchen.

"Really, Your Excellency, you don't have to help me with the laundry," green dressed maid said.

"It's the least I can do, you ladies keep of this castle clean by yourselves," replied the double black. He was apparently helping one of the maids fold some of the soldiers' bed sheets. "Lagansa? This sheet has weird blotches on it, do you want to wash it again?"

"Oh my, yes Your Excellency."

"I wonder what could cause stains like these. The only things I can think of are blood, wine and semen." That's the Great Sage, fishing for information without the maids noticing.

"Your last guess is most likely correct, Your Excellency," I said making my presence known. "Being a soldiers during a time of peace can be boring, so some soldier choose to _entertain_ themselves that way."

"And the more bored they get, the more work we have to do," said one of the maids. "Those sheets belong to Lucas don't they?"

"Yes, how did you know," answered the other maid.

"I was tending to the Prince Consort last night, and happened to pass by his room. He was shouting Lady Anissina's name repeatedly..."

…

"What were you helping the Prince Consort with last night?" the Great Sage redirected the conversation. Rather, redirected the conversation in the direction he wanted.

"He asked for a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses, Your Excellency."

"Glasses?" Shit, shit, shit. "As in two? I thought Yuuri didn't drink alcohol," the double black questioned.

"He doesn't Your Excellency," I said to stop the maids from saying anymore. "Wolfram has a habit of drinking with friends now, I believe last night was Leon from his squad. They were probably reminiscing about their time at the academy."

"Oh? Maybe I should have a drink with the Prince Consort. I would like to talk to him too," he said while smiling. I hate his glasses, they block me from seeing his eyes. I can't tell what he's thinking, and those damn glasses are making my job harder. "Yozak, did you start on that task I gave you? It's not especially important, but your findings will help me determine how to deal with the situation."

"I will Your Excellency, I was just checking on something Conrart asked me to do." Which is to protect his brother. I'm pretty sure not letting him get executed is part of protecting him.

"What is the situation, Your Excellency?" one of the maids asked.

"I'm sorry ladies, it's top secret," he replied.

"What's top secret?" the last maid entered the kitchen. "And the king wants us to make a picnic basket for him and the Prince Consort. Apparently, they are going to spar a little then picnic in the gardens afterwards." The maids dropped what they were doing and started preparing the meals for the royal couple.

"Your Excellency, shall we go watch the match? It's been a while since you have seen the boy king and little lord brat fight," I offered. Anything to get him away from the maids, I need to talk to them.

"Sure," the Great Sage stood up from his chair and walked out the door. Before I could breathe a sigh of relief, the cunning wise man turned back to ask me, "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll meet you there, I think I'll wait for the picnic basket. As you said the maids already have a little too much work to do, I'm trying to help them out," I answered with a smile.

The bespectacled double black hummed then walk off towards the training grounds. After waiting a few seconds, I locked the door and talk to the maids. Somehow, I convinced they keep their mouths shut about Wolfram and his frequented acquaintance. It wasn't hard, I just reminded them of the punishment for treason. Wolfram would be executed.

Author's note: I know it's short, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. How did you like my Gwendal, I feel like he likes messing with people but doesn't show it because people don't expect him to. Plus it's more funny because people don't expect to be him. But here's what coming up next, you get to meet two of Wolfram's men (like soldiers not lovers) and Lady Celi's POV. Oh, what do you guys think of reading from Gadwin's, Wolfram's lover, POV? If yes, what do you want to hear? Remember to leave a question in the review section for any character you want. You can ask them anyway. Or you can ask me to add in a certain scene, or you can ask me questions about the story, just be specific.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! It's Scarlet, here's your new chapter of the story. I re-read chapters 1-5, and I saw the spelling errors and grammatical errors and cried. I'm surprised nobody said anything (it's okay to say something. I promise not to jump down your throats). Remember this is an interactive story, where you can ask a character a question or have them explain something, like their behavior. You could even ask me a question about the story, I can't give you spoilers, but I will try my best.

I apologize for any OOC moments with any of the characters and bad grammar (I don't have a beta).

I am actually planning on writing another story, but for the teen section. I want to keep it in the teen section but my mind is perverted so we'll see. So my time will be split between writing for both stories.

To Ahsj: I want to apologize to you for my comments (tone) in chapter 3. You asked me to make the chapters longer, and I basically said no (sassily). However, that sass could be taken in a negative way (me being rude or mean or disrespectful) and I want you to know that I didn't mean it in a negative way. Sass is my default personality. I hope I didn't turn you and others away from this fic or make you afraid of posting reviews (questions) after a chapter. So as an apology, I will give you a Wolfyuu (my sense of wolfyuu) moment in the future. It's not this chapter.

To Ashlygmz: I am blushing, and I don't usually blush often.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maou! (Maoh!), but if I did Yuuri would have kissed Wolfram first. I am not making any money from the fic, but I really really wish I was.

Time Ch. 6

 **Leon POV**

Sparring with the commander is usually never easy. In fact, he bet that if any of his men broke through his defenses and scored a point, they would receive a $1000 bonus on their next service pay. I've only gotten the bonus three times. I'm planning on making this time the fourth.

My parents died in the war, so I am taking care of my little brother and twin sisters. The three of them are all under 20 years old, so I need the extra money to feed and clothe them. I know that being in the military isn't the best job for them, I don't get to spend a lot of time with them. I might even get killed and leave them permanently whenever I go out to border patrol. But it pays well.

The commander allows me some special privileges, like going home at the end of the day. To most soldiers, the privilege seems weird or funny, but to me it's a blessing. I get to go home to my family everyday, unless I'm guarding the castle at night. I get to eat dinner with my siblings, tuck them into bed, and be there for when they wake up. If they wake early enough to see me off; they like to sleep in. They are still growing brats, so most occasions I let them. Usually, before I leave home, I would kiss each one of them on the forehead and tell them that I loved them. Our parents always did that for us.

I never thought that I would be in the army, much less the Bielefeld division. Thirty years ago they were know for being a bunch of pretty boy heirs to rich families that did nothing but flip their hair and batted their eyes to get what they wanted, like their commander. Now, I wish that all I had to do is flip my silver hair and bat my brown eyes.

I have never met anyone so alignment with their element, physically and mentally, like the Commander. Commander Wolfram's hair glows anytime it touches sunlight, and his eyes are literally green flames that will burn you if given the chance. But Commander Wolfram is still a brat. He is temperamental, impulsive and emotional. Especially after he became the husband of the Demon King.

He's not bending his knees enough to get down into his stand as he normally would, which means this is my chance to earn some extra money and… that he cheated on his husband again last night. I lounged forward, attempting to break through his defenses and knock his sword out of his hand. But the Commander redirected my sword outward, opening up my defenses. Somehow I ended up on the ground, realizing only when the sharp pain of my butt connecting with the dirt covered training ground. Fuck, I was bested again. A hot metal sword thrust towards me, stopping just inches before my neck. Damn it, I wanted to buy the kids new shoes for the winter.

He shielded sword, smirking and panting in his glory. Damn this pretty boy brat. He extended his arm to help me. I took it, noticing the reddish-purple mark on the base of his neck; his jacket had moved out of place during the fight, revealing secrets. I will have to tell him about that later.

"He was staring at you the whole match," Wolfram whispered to me. I knew who he was talking about; third in commander, Lieutenant Ludwig Amsel. Also known as Lutz the Flirt. Anyone that has pretty eyes and soft hair, he somehow manages to sneak in their pants before moving on to the next target. Except for two, the Commander and myself. I have responsibilities as an adult, so I don't have time to amuse some hormonal teenager.

"He was probably staring at my butt," I commented.

"It's not bad looking," the Commander said.

"You're married."

"And you have a stick up your ass," the Commander turned toward the rest of the troops. "Anyone else?" He was asking if anyone else wanted a shot at the bonus. Most the soldiers don't respond, and I can understand why. Their second in commander, me, Lieutenant Leon Schmidt, was defeated. The only ones in this squad that has a chance at defeating the Commander are Lutz the flirtatious and myself. In fact, we were the only ones who have received the $1000 bonus, so far.

"I'd like a turn." All heads turned toward the source of the voice, the 27th Demon King.

"Yuuri?" The Commander asked, "shouldn't you be signing paper?"

"Gwendal gave me a break, and like I said, I would like a match with you."

"Don't you usually play with Conrart?"

"Come on Wolf, we haven't sparred in a while. Afraid you'll lose?" The double black king walked over towards us.

"You'll regret you said that. Leon, get Yuuri a sword." I gave His Majesty my sword and back away. I didn't want to get in the middle of this.

"Hey, Wolfram, let's make this interesting. Wanna to make a bet? If I win, you'll have lunch with me."

The Commander snorted, "that's all you want? Fine, but I want the next three request forms I submit for my squad approved." The Prince Consort drew his sword pointing it at his husband.

"As long as they're reasonable, fine." The Demon King shifted his dominant foot forward getting ready to attack. "And that excludes increasing your annual budget," the double black said attacking the Commander first.

 **Murata's POV**

Looks like the fun has started without me. Oh well, I was just planning on observing anyway. Shibuya has gotten better with a sword, but is still no way near the level of von Bielefeld. That's strange; the Demon King is attacking more than defending. Usually, whenever I watched the pair spar, von Bielefeld would do most of the attacking while Shibuya did most of the defending. After all, it is their nature.

Although Shibuya is straightforward and assertive, he is usually too shy to attack fearing that he would hurt his enemy. He would rather take the risk to defend and protect than to attack and conquer. Von Bielefeld isn't the complete opposite, but almost. He would attack and try to conquer, but out of fear that the other party will defeat him. He would rather eliminate a potential threat before it becomes a real threat.

But Shibuya isn't fighting like either of those fighting styles; he's just attacking, no, his taunting his opponent. As if he is trying to pull something out of von Bielefeld. _What's going on in your head, Shibuya?_

"Looks like the king is really trying to beat the commander," a crimson haired soldier with hazel eyes commented.

"Yes, but he's going to lose anyway," a silver haired soldier with brown eyes replied. "And Lutz, keep your hands to yourself!"

"It's just a friendly gesture, my friend," the blonde soldier smirked.

"How is reaching for another man's behind a friendly gesture?"

"I just thought that since you fell on it—"

"Excuse me, soldiers," I captured the attention of the two soldiers, and a few more. "Why do you say that Shibuya will lose?"

"Well for one," the red haired soldier started, "the king's stance is too narrow, the Commander can easily knock him off his feet when he's ready."

"Plus, His Majesty is swinging the sword wildly. With one good hit, the Commander could hit it right out of his hands," the silver haired soldier concluded. "Of course, knowing when and where to hit the sword takes experience. That's another thing the Commander has over His Majesty."

"I beg your pardon Lieutenant Schmidt sir," we turned to another one of von Bielefeld's soldiers. "The supplies for the new training arrangement just arrived and they need your signature, sir."

"Excuse me, Your Excellency," the silver haired soldier bowed and left.

"I guess that experience comes from fighting on the battlefield and from the academy," I said continuing the conversation. "Did you attend the academy with von Bielefeld? I didn't catch your name either," I asked casually.

"I did, and I'm Lieutenant Ludwig Amsel, third in command," the crimson haired soldier answered.

"And what about the other soldier, the silver haired one?"

"That's Lieutenant Leon Schmidt, second in commander. And I don't believe he went to the academy. He's about ten years older than me, so I really wouldn't know." Really? So, that's Leon. At least I'll have something pretty to play with over drinks later.

"He looks like he's playing hard to get."

"Pardon, Your Excellency?"

"Earlier, before I butted in on your moment with him. Keep trying, he likes you," I winked at the soldier.

Ludwig blushed slightly and asked, "how did you know? How would you—"

"Trust me Lieutenant, after living for more than 4000 years, I can tell just by looking. The interesting part is seeing how it developments and unfolds." Both Lieutenants were correct, von Bielefeld won by knocking the sword out of Shibuya's hand. But he didn't stop there, he thrust his sword forward, teasing the clueless king. Yuuri stumbled backwards trying to avoid the tip of the sword, but tripped on his own feet, landing on his behind. Yozak just arrived with a basket from the kitchen to witness the sight. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" I asked.

"It would be an honor, Your Excellency," Ludwig bowed slightly. Yozak opened the basket towards von Bielefeld, trying to persuade the Prince Consort into eating lunch with the Demon King.

"Sweet, sometime next week, I will call for you to help me with a problem." The blonde prince took the basket and held his hand out to help the Demon King up. Interesting, and this is why they said trust is not easily gained, but easily lost. "And don't bother telling von Bielefeld, I'll tell him for you. He'll most likely let me borrow you if I ask him directly."

"Yes sir, Your Excellency," Ludwig said. Wolfram signaled him to take over the troops. "Excuse me, Your Excellency, but I have to lead the troops into training now." He bowed once more to me before leaving.

I nodded to him, my pretty new pawn. But I'm not done with Yozak yet. Even _if_ he is feeding me bad information, I could use it to my advantage. I am a sage, after all.

Author Note: I love Murata as a character. Do I need to explain what just happened from Murata's POV, rather what he's thinking at this point? It's okay to say yes, I don't mind writing the chapter, there are several things you should have picked up on. Also, I'm changing my mind, the next chapter won't be from Lady Celi's POV. I have yet to decide if I want to do Yuuri explaining why he didn't do shit about Wolfram and his drinking habits, introducting Greta to the story or a surprise (I'm smiling evilly at you).

Lastly, I opened a poll asking if you want Wolfram's lover alive or dead, the link is on my profile page. If you can't vote because you don't have an account, no worries, vote in the review section. No double voting please (voting in the polls and in the review section).


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, it's Scarlet and it's been a while since I've updated, but here's the next chapter. I checked the poll and it said that only 3 people voted although over 50 people viewed my profile? I know fanfiction has been weird over the past couple of weeks, so I'm just going to blame it on that; and the poll is still open. As it stands, everyone wants Wolfram's lover, Gadwin, dead. If not, say something, and if you're scared of putting it in the review section or voting, send me a private message. We'll work something out; this is an interactive story, you guys do get a say. But I make the final decision. Also I want to say, read the story carefully guys, I really like to drop hints of who knows, who knows what and what really happened.

 **IMPORTANT, READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER:** this chapter is from your (reader's/ viewer's) POV. I paused the story so a question could be answer. The question is in **bold** , not to be confused when I'm changing perspectives. What you are observing (the character's behavior) is in _italics_ and what Wolfram (in this case) is explaining, saying, talking (whatever) isn't bold or italics or underlined, it's just normal text. **There's also stuff at the bottom of this chapter that you would want to read. Happy reading!**

To Nickesha: Thanks, I corrected chapter six and the other chapters that have grammatical errors. I may not have gotten them all, but I got the really obvious ones.

To Tensa: Vote received and the last part of your review scares me a little. I don't think I'm going to have that bastard in my story, but I can't promise that I won't. I hate him too.

To Ashlygmz: I already answered your questions, but I'm going to put the questions and answers at the bottom of this chapter so everyone can see them (to be fair).

To Sainan01: Thanks for reviewing

To Bobbyneko (review from chapter 1): That's what you think, and challenge accepted.

To everyone else: Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh (do I have to say this every time?) but if I did, there would be so many rape scenes. And I am not making any money from this, but I really wish I did.

 **Audience's (Reader's) POV**

 _Wolfram was sitting on a desk with glass of wine in his hand, and the bottle next to him. He was swirling the contents while looking at it sadly. The Prince Consort sipped his wine, savoring the bitter taste. The same bitter look in his eyes; he looked restless and tired, beaten and broken. But there were still small flames in his green eyes. Something is wrong with Wolfram. He always had his fair share of problems, but I have a feeling that the liquid in the glass made them worse. So I had to know, " **Wolfram** ," I started to his attention. " **Why did you start drinking**?"_

 _He took another sip and smiled weakly at me. "_ I never really liked the taste of alcohol. It burns my throat and stomach," _he started slowly. "_ My head would always become frizzy and a little lighter than I would like. But my emotions become so much more _positive_ when I drank. No, I would have to say they become nonexistent, like I was never feeling jealous or angry or sad or lonely. This red liquid temporarily freed me. It allowed me to do the one thing I wasn't capable of doing myself; not caring anymore.

"But that's not the reason I started drinking. It was Greta. My beautiful little girl, no, my intelligent young lady. I never thought I would be a good parent, much less great. I never thought that I would even have children to begin with, but then Greta came." _The blonde caressed the glass gently with a gentle smile._

"Our first meeting was when she tried to kill Yuuri. Shinou, I would have killed her myself, but Yuuri saved her. And then she saved me. She was the joy, the light, the happiness in the engagement between Yuuri and I. I claimed her as a way to get Yuuri to start thinking about me as a spouse but… The point is that I never expected her to claim me as her other father and I never thought that I would be so happy when she did.

"The first time she called me Papa, my heart swelled and time had momentarily stopped. It was years ago, Yuuri was on Earth and I was reading Greta a bedtime story. She was seven I believe. There was a storm that night, while reading to her, I heard the rumbling of the thunder and saw the occasionally bolt of lightening. I knew that she was scared, so I moved onto the bed and held her while I read. I tried to get her to focus on my voice instead of the storm, but with each boom and clash of thunder she trembled and held onto my uniform tighter. As if I could let her go." _The Prince Consort finished the glass slowly, and poured another. He continued to stare and stroke the glass absent-mindedly while I waited for him to continue._

"I finished the story, but didn't move. Instead, I gently brushed her hair and hummed a random song I heard on Earth hoping to calm her down. But she didn't, so I decided to stay with her. I couldn't leave her like that, trembling and terrified, not because I was Yuuri's fiancé and she was his daughter, but because I just couldn't leave her like that. I didn't realize at the time, but Greta had become someone precious to me." _Wolfram looked at me with sad, distant eyes._ "Around 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning when the storm calmed down to point where you could only hear the gossiping of the raindrops. Greta was finally crossing the border between the worlds of reality and dreamland. Her eyes were closing, her face look peaceful, and there was a occasional snort that was actually a snore." _Wolfram placed the glass on the table and closed his eyes remember the memory._ "A little while longer, and her grip on my jacket loosen which was my cue to leave. Slowly, I untangled her from me, and set her straight on the bed. She slept as wildly as I did. Pulling up the cover just to her chin, I patted her on the head and kissed her forehead one last time for the night, all while humming that same random song. I turned to leave as silently as I could, but Greta stirred. Mumbling in her sleep she said to me, 'Thank you Papa.'

"I was stunned," _the blonde prince whispered._ "She always called me Wolfram. I replied with, 'Goodnight Greta,' and walked out of the room and towards the royal bedroom. I tried to bury the happiness fluttering in the stomach. I tried to ignore the hop in my step as I walked. I tried to wipe off the smile on my face. Because **I** wasn't her father, Yuuri was. And **I** was using her to get closer to Yuuri, but she **thanked me**. She called me _Papa_."

 _A minute or two passed before he exhaled loudly and turned his attention back to me. Although there was a small smile on his lips, a losing war was reflected in his eyes._

"It's hard to explain that unending happiness I felt when she called me that. I was playing house and it became **real** before I knew it. And I loved it." _The blonde's fingers gripped the edge of the desk tightly, his bangs shifted to cover his eyes but the desperation was clear in his voice._ "I loved the bond between Greta and I. I loved the tea parties with our made up etiquette rules, the tickle fights with loud and uncontrollable laughter, the sword training covered with sweat, dirt and determination, the flower crowns made by precious hands with care and precision, the cakes with figurines of the castle inhabitants and especially the bedtime stories."

 _The weak smile was back on his face, pain in his eyes. This isn't the Wolfram I know. He looked at the glass next to him on the table. Slowly, he reached for it, as if it's something precious and unattainable. He continued,_ "human children grow up too fast for my liking. All children grow up too fast for any parent's liking; you find that they stop needing you. And I know I should be proud as a parent; she can stand on her own. In fact, when she completed her sword training she could best half of my men. But it happened way too fast and too quickly. The tea parties and picnics stopped. The tickle fights, flower crowns, bedtime stories, and forehead kisses were no longer needed, or _wanted_.

"I remember trying to kiss her forehead after a bedtime story one night and she turned away saying that 'big girls don't need goodnight kisses anymore.'" _In one gulp, he finished the glass, and poured_ _ **another.**_ _More than half of the bottle gone._ "I thought that only Yuuri could hurt me with words like that."

 _Wolfram._

"I don't remember much more of that night because I found a few bottles of this red elixir." _He held the glass high, close to his eye level._ "They say that this elixir either makes you feel nothing at all or everything at once. I'm one of the lucky ones that feel the former. There are two catches: you will have the worse headache in the morning and you may do something exponentially stupid. But if you drink enough, hopefully you won't remember what you did.

"There is one more benefit to alcohol, it gives me courage to do things I never thought I could. Shinou, I hope this bottle gives me enough courage because I need it now more than ever. According to Yozak's note, 'The moon in the black sky is watching."

 **Yuuri's POV**

God I'm tired. Gwendal was over my shoulder making sure I worked my fingers to the bones. I think he's mad that I took an extra long break with Wolfram. But it was worth it. I got to see a glance of the old Wolfram. I have to thank Yozak tomorrow for convincing Wolf to have lunch with me. Although he wouldn't go into town with me, he did agree to a walk in the garden. But of course, one of Gwendal's soldiers called me back to my desk before we could reach the garden.

I swear Gwendal and Gunter won't let me spend more than two hours away from paperwork. Not even to be with my daughter or husband. The only long break I get is for sleeping and that's only because I need rest to sign more papers.

I yawned opening the doors to my bedroom. A faint smell of wine spilt out of its bottle on the table in the sitting area. Wolfram was drinking again tonight. Well, at least he's drinking in here. I prefer he drink in the bedroom instead of anywhere else and with anyone else. But I know that drinking alone is boring, at least according to Shori. I try to avoid alcohol as much as possible, my maoh side spills out easier when I'm intoxicated. Anyways, if Wolfram drinks in the room, I wouldn't worry about where he is, or if he's choking on his vomit, or doing something stupid and reckless.

Looks like he didn't drink much. The bottle is still two-thirds full and he changed himself into his pink nightgown. I honestly didn't think that he would drink tonight. I thought that I did something that he wanted today.

 **Leon POV**

I turned the corner at the end of the hallway, walking towards the royal bedroom. The Commander wasn't in his office, or with Lord von Voltaire's soldier, so he should be there. Hopefully. I have brats at home to feed, and a cranky nanny that over charges.

"Leon!" A voice shouted my name. I turned around to see the only redhead of the Bielefeld military division walking towards me. Fuck, how many times does he want to sexually assault me in one day?

"Lutz? What do you want?" I asked.

"That's cold, I thought were at least friends," he pouted.

"We are at most acquaintances," I replied and started to walk.

"Wait up," he jogged alongside of me. "Come on, Leon. I'll keep my hands to myself this time."

I sighed, I'm too tired to be bothered with this. I just wanted to talk to the royal brat about his hickey and now I have to deal with this idiot who wants to give me a hickey. "What do you want Lutz?"

"A kiss would be a good start." I walked faster, three more doors to the royal bedroom. "Hey, don't ignore me, I'm serious! Fine, I'll just enjoy the view from behind."

I stopped walking. "Lutz, keep testing my patience and I will write you up for sexually assault," I tried to say calmly. What is with this guy? From the day I joined the Commander's unit, he's been trying to get in my pants.

He walked passed me and said, "For what? I have touched you yet. I did said I would keep my hands to myself."

"And since when did you keep your word? Stop following me!" We reached the door of the royal bedroom. Soldiers in brown uniforms stood at attention, nodding at us once before focusing on their job: guarding the royal couple. Dammit, since the guards are here that means that the king is also here.

"When it involves you and I'm not. I have to report to the Commander about this afternoon's training since the second in commander disappeared." Lutz said knocking on the door.

His majesty opened the door. "You're Wolfram's men," he whispered. The room was dark except for a couple of lit candles. "Wolfram's already asleep, is it urgent? Can it wait until tomorrow... or maybe I can help you instead?" He offered with a warm smile. It was obvious that he was tired. He was still wearing his black uniform except for his jacket. A few buttons on his white shirt were undone. We had intruded on him; he was about to change into whatever the Demon King wears to bed.

Lutz and I bowed. "We are sorry for the intrusion, Your Majesty," I started. "I was going to inform the Commander of the arrivals of the new supplies he ordered."

"And I was going to inform him of the progress of this afternoon's training. Could you please tell him in the morning that it went well?" Lutz asked.

"Of course, is that all?" The double black asked.

"Yes, your majesty. We apologize again for the intrusion. Have a good night." Lutz responded and we bowed again.

"It's fine, goodnight to you too gentlemen," His Majesty smiled once more before closing the door.

"So Leon, would you like to go to dinner with me? My treat?" The idiot winked at me. And the flirting started again.

"I'm going home, I have children waiting for me. Remember?" I said over my shoulder as I walked away.

"Right, maybe next time?!"

I didn't bother replying. I have to get home as soon as possible, that nanny was going to charge me extra for over time. I hope that she at least fed the brats and put them to sleep.

 **Murata's POV**

"Ah, Ludwig!" I call out to the familiar soldier. I was wandering around the castle and have gotten lost. The castle has changed a lot since Shinou's era.

"Your Excellency?! What are you doing in the soldier's wing?" the crimson hair soldier asked.

"I was walking around deep in thought and seemed to have gotten lost. Do you mind taking me back to the gardens?" I asked.

"No problem, Your Excellency," he answered leading the way.

"Thanks, I'm really sorry about this," I smiled innocently like Shibuya.

"Like I say before, Your Excellency, it's not a problem."

"Were you headed to the silver haired soldier?" I asked nonchalantly. The trick about pawns is that you can make them move on their own if you give them what they want. Besides, I'm already meddling in one relationship.

Ludwig chuckled, "Leon? I wish. He'd probably slam the door in my face. He actually just went home, Your Excellency."

"Went home?"

We turned the corner. "Yes, the Commander allows Leon to go home to his family at the end of the day. His parents died in the war, so he's taking care of his younger siblings."

"How many?"

"Three, Your Excellency, all under 20."

"That's rough," I commented, the war broke so many families. "So he doesn't stay in the castle at all?"

"Not if he has to. The only time I've seen him stay is when we're on night duty guarding the castle. Even then, the Commander will let him leave early."

"That's kind of von Bielefeld. Wait, it almost midnight and he just left," we reached the gardens. "Wouldn't he have left earlier? I don't believe your Commander would train you into the night."

"The Commander doesn't Your Excellency. We just had to report to him about training and supplies."

"Running an army sounds tiring. I think I'll keep my job as a sage. Which reminds me, I have to talk to your Commander about borrowing you."

"Being chief tactician isn't hard? And the Commander is already asleep I'm afraid. Leon and I ended up having to ask His Majesty to deliver the reports."

"Damn it." The Prince Consort too? And after I went through the trouble of asking the maids to fix something for my new drinking buddies, guess I won't see either of them tonight. "You went to the royal bedroom?"

"Yes, Your Excellency, the Commander wasn't in his office, on the training grounds, in the gardens or in the stables. That's the last place I thought he could be."

I sighed. "I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow. Thanks for walking me back Ludwig."

"Please call me Lutz, Your Excellency. Ludwig is my father's name and it sounds weird when someone calls me by it."

"Ok, Lutz. I'll see you sometime next week. Remember you promised to help me with a problem."

"Of course, Your Excellency. Have a goodnight," he bowed and walked back towards the direction of the soldiers' barracks.

Author's Note: Yes, I know nothing really happened in this chapter. It was more to move the characters around and to allow you to see into their heads. Before anyone calls bullshit on me for blaming Greta for Wolfram's cheating, the question ask **why** did he **START** drinking. Why Wolfram continued is for me to know and you to find out (or guess). Remember, this is an interactive fic, so you can ask me, the characters a question(s) and have it answer (personal, like this or in a private message) and/or you could request a scene and if it helps the story or is funny I will most likely include it. More below!

 **Ashlygmz Questions and answers:**

1\. Is Yuuri really that dense? - Yes and no. No because he thinks it's because of something else.

2\. Wolf's drinking (how much and did Yuuri notice) - Wolfram's been 'heavily' drinking after their marriage (more so after the first year of their marriage). And yeah, Yuuri noticed.

3\. Yuuri wondering where and with whom Wolfram does his drinking - can't answer because it's a spoiler

4\. Has there ever been an incident where Wolfram slipped because of the alcohol? - As saying something about him cheating on Yuuri, nope. He's good like that, plus Yozak's there to help him.

5\. Do the maids know? - Yes, remember at the end of Yozak's chapter he reminded them of the punishment of treason against the king.

6\. What will Yuuri do when he finds out? - please don't hate me when you find out

7\. The Drunk Wolfram in Yozak's chapter - so many spoilers but/and this was before their marriage.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, yeah sorry it's been two months. I've been busy with schoolwork and friend drama. Firstly, I am not offending Justin Bieber or his fans, I listen to JB when I need to stay awake (Sorry is my song ^.^). My thoughts were based one of his old songs 'Baby,' if you feel strongly about me using his name when you read it, then you can imagine so other artist's name. Second, you know that this is an interactive fic.

Specials Thanks and my replies:

ZH9: lloll

ChordOVerstreenFan: Yes, and won't it be fun when Conrart finds out (I'm smiling evilly at you)

Mofalle: Mhmm, ok, we'll figure something out. But what if Wolfram's lover doesn't really love him? (Not the case here/ I'm kinda still deciding).

Nickesha: Come on dude, make it fun for me too.

Thank you to all my readers and reviews.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing, I make nothing, but I am someone.

 **Conrart's POV. Early Morning**

I watched as my guest picked his pants up off the ground, as roughly shoving his legs into each hole. He's was never a morning person. After he buckled his pants, he yawned and ruffled his hair. He was so cute with his blue hair; he stretched his creamy limbs one by one. Lastly he rubbed his arse while looking pissed off. I couldn't help but chuckle, which of course, that earned me a glare.

"Aren't you getting up to wake the king?" Arcas asked me.

I sighed. The king hasn't ever needed me to wake him; Yuuri was always awake and usually ready by the time I knock on the door. It's funny how nine years can pass but the routine is the same and fresh. I would knock on the door to wake him, he was say come in and be ready for the day with a smile, and Wolfram would still be in bed, glaring at the sun for being too bright in the morning. The routine eventually changed to Wolfram getting ready with His Majesty, however, he's still grouchy in the morning. My little brother probably thought that if he increased the time he spent with Yuuri, that would get Yuuri to like him. I'm not sure if it work. Yuuri did complain more about Wolfram taking his only peaceful time of the day, but the complaints eventually stopped. They probably developed a routine of their own.

Wolfram hasn't changed much in the years that passed, well physically, he is a pure blood demon. Like Arcas. He probably only grew a few centimeters, his voice hasn't dropped yet and it most likely never will. Once, His Majesty complained that Wolfram sounded like a shrieking 12 year-old girl at a Justin Bieber concert during one of their arguments. I don't know who this Justin Bieber is, but His Majesty said it's better that I don't. Yuuri, on the other hand, changed a lot physically. He's taller than Wolfram by a head, and his voice did drop, but not significantly. He also gained a lot of muscle, but that's just a response to the amount of training Wolfram and I put him through. And his black hair grew to his shoulders, I think he kept it long for Greta. The human princess loved playing in her parents' hair, so Yuuri grew his out so she was have more to play with. I believe that was her going away present when she decided to attend a human school. Yuuri and Wolfram put a lock of their hair in a glass bottle for her. She did the same for them too, a lock of hair in a glass bottle for both of them.

"Wipe that silly smile off your face and answer my question," Arcas demanded. He was already dressed, brown pants and a green commoner's shirt.

"Mhmm, what if I don't want to?" I asked. The only time I couldn't get Yuuri out of bed was after the war ended. Wolfram was the only one who could convince His Majesty to continue his duties to the public. Yuuri just wanted to stay in bed, clutching the sheets, repeating the words 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' War broke my king.

I failed as his knight; I couldn't protect him from the horrors and sorrows of war. I understand that there are some battles I can't fight for him or protect him from. But I still feel like I failed him.

His Majesty only allowed Wolfram in and within two years Yuuri was as close to the original as he would ever be. I think he's better than who he was before the war, because now he knows the consequences and weight of the decisions he makes.

"Then don't, I'm leaving, Mama Hen wants me to check on things in the east. Feel free to miss me," with those last words Arcas walked out of my room.

I leaned back on my bed, thinking of the work I have to do today; train the soldiers, patrol the city, play baseball with some kids, find another bedwarmer, and talk to Yozak. He somehow managed to get Wolfram to have lunch with His Majesty, privately. I have to know how he did that. And why the Great Sage decided to sleep in the castle last night.

 **Castle Guard #83, soldier of the Weller Division. Still early morning**

I yawned standing at my post, in front of His Majesties' door. My partner was leaning against the wall with his eyes close. The lucky bastard was asleep. Night duty for a guard is the worst; nothing happens and for some reason, time passes by so slowly.

My partner and I decided to take turns guarding the door and sleeping. Some nights His Majesty, the king, or His Majesty, Lord Wolfram would dismiss us from our post. Last night, was not one of those nights. It seemed that Lord Wolfram was already asleep by the time His Majesty got back to the room. And His Majesty was too tired to remember. They both slept through the night without a sound, which meant no entertainment to keep us awake.

The sun took it's sweet time rising, I want to crash. Where is Lord Weller? Once he comes to greet His Majesty, it will be his turn to guard the royal double black.

"Yuuri~" a faint voice called from behind the door. It sounded like the entertainment is starting. I nudged my partner with the sheath of my sword to awake him up. He wouldn't want to miss this, it could increase our chances in the betting pool. Allegedly, one of the guards saw the king rushing to the baths yesterday. He was also trying to hide his 'sword', in a not so discreet way. "Yuuri! Get off of me," the voice whined and the sheets whispered. It looks like the king isn't going to take 'no' this time.

My partner and I pressed our ears up against the door. There was more rustling of the sheets, little grunts and a whining voice the could only belong to Lord Wolfram.

"Ahhhh, Wolfram!" His Majesty cried. That was quick. The rustling stopped for a minute or two, but I could hear mumbling through the door. The royals were talking about something.

"It's too early for this!" the Prince Consort exclaimed as the sheets whispered again. My partner and I hoped that they would tell all the secrets of what was happening behind the door.

"Don't slapped my hand away!" The king finally talked above murmurs.

"Then don't touch me!" The Prince Consort retorted.

"I trying to help you, Wolfram."

"I don't need you're healing magic." Healing magic? Did His Majesty take the Prince Consort to quickly without preparing him? Especially since the blonde demon wasn't feeling the mood this morning. The Prince Consort was known to be extra grouchy in the morning. "I said no."

"Wolf, I'm trying to apologize."

"Accepted, so stop talking so loudly and don't touch me."

The sheets rustled again followed by pitter-pattering of footsteps walking quickly. The king just wasn't going to give up today. Grunts and pants were heard clearly through the door. There was the occasional 'let me go,' most likely from the Prince Consort and sounds of either pain or pleasure from the king. Then the room strangely quieted.

My partner jabbed his sheathed sword into my side. Then I heard a different set of footstep, not from inside the royal bedroom, but from the corridor. Immediately, we stood at attention. Lord Weller appeared just when our blushes disappeared. We bowed respectable and headed out to the kitchen to raise our bets.

 **Murata's POV. Late Morning**

My head is pounding. How do soldiers drink that much and still manage to do their jobs? That's the last time I drink with Lord Voltaire's men. No matter how much alcohol I got into them, they were still tight lipped and wrinkled foreheaded. And they 'ugh'-ed like their commanding officer, like it was a chore to drink with the Great Sage. It's an honor!

Walking down the corridor, two of Lord Weller's soldiers rushed passed me towards the kitchen, without bowing to me. Am I invisible? How often does a double black that has over four thousand years of knowledge just so happens to be in the same hallway as you and you just rush by without a double-take. I, at least, am a double-take. I may not be as 'beautiful' as the Prince Consort or as 'cute' as the ruling monarchy but I'm still lovable.

I sighed. Stupid soldiers. I should have stopped them, they were going in the direction of the kitchen, meaning the maids, meaning they have information on the royal couple. God, it's too early and bright to analyze behavior. I need something for this hangover.

 **Gisela's POV. Late Morning, same time**

The sun was bright and warm, today will probably be the last warm day before the cold sets in. I had just finished picking fresh medicinal herbs from the greenhouse. His Majesty suggested that we build one to grow necessary medicinal resources all year, even during the cold, winter months. With Lady Assinissa's and Lord Gwendal's help, the greenhouse was safely built within four months with only a few explosions and arguments. One of Gwendal's soldier, Gadwin I believe his name was, said that the Great Sage was waiting for me in my office nursing a hangover and a bruised ego.

"Gisela," the mighty Great Sage whimpered when I opened the door to the clinic. "I'm dying."

"No, you're not," I purposely closed the door louder than usual. He winced. "How may I assist you, Your Excellency?"

"First, can you get rid of my headache, then nurse my broken heart?"

"You have a heart Your Excellency?" I asked sarcastically, putting the fresh herbs away, before washing my hands.

"Last time I checked, I did," the sage replied cooly. I walked over the the cabinet with the ginger, honey and my special ingredient. After crushing the ingredients in a thick mush, I added water to dilute it. "That's more than the usual dose."

"It's not only for you, Wolfram will also want some," I replied without looking at him, focusing on my work.

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I saw a maid bring a bottle to His Majesty's room last night." I poured some of the mixture into a tall glass for His Excellency.

"But I'm sure the Prince Consort won't drink to my extent without company. I mean Shibuya doesn't drink and drinking alone is boring and depressing."

"Just to be safe," I passed the tan slush to His Excellency with a smile. "A healer must be prepare for anything, including demon folly." Especially yours, Great Sage.

"Gisela, it smells like feet." The double black whined after taking the glass.

"That's how you know it will work, Your Excellency." He grunted and gulped the medicine down.

The Great Sage stuck his tongue out and waved it side to side to get the horrible taste off of his tongue. Looks like he didn't like my secret ingredient.

 **Gwendal's POV (evening time)**

I was sorting the papers for His Majesty to sign when the Great Sage walked into my office without knocking. "Lord Voltaire, do you teach your men to hold their liquor?" The small double black asked. He sat in one of the two chair in front of my desk swirling the contents of something that smelt like feet. My men reported to me this morning that the Great Sage decided to honor my men with a drinking game, seems like he's paying the price.

"No, I do not," I continued my work, I had to finish this before His Majesty's training session is over. He isn't required to continue his training session, however, Conrart and I noticed that His Majesty is more focused on paperwork after exercising for a bit. His schedule is usually: breakfast, sign papers, lunch, sign papers, meet with petitioners to hear the citizens woes or if Greta is here, then he would have tea with her, exercise or baseball with Conrart, sign papers, dinner, and if he didn't finish all his paperwork for the day, sign more papers.

"They drank like it was water," the Great Sage exaggerated.

"It comes with experience, I believe."

My guest chuckled, "I'm more than four thousand years old."

"No, Your Excellency, you have more than four thousand years of life experiences, however, you are the same age as His Majesty."

"But I hold my liquor better than Shibuya." I gave no comment.

"What do you want, Your Excellency?" I asked frankly.

"World peace," the double black drank his juice. A new wrinkled formed above my eyebrows. A stared that the young double black trying to understand why he came into my office today. He was slim, short and nerdy, but guileful, manipulative, and experienced. "But I will settle with a bodyguard."

I continued to gaze that the young man for a few more seconds before answering, "That can be arranged, my men-"

The Great Sage interrupted me, "No. They are too old and serious, I would like someone younger."

"So one of Conrart's men?"

"Nope, not pretty enough." He gulped his smelly juice again.

"Gunter's?"

"Nooo, there is a reason Shibuya sent Lord Christ to your castle to _teach_ the next Demon King, instead of having him here. All Lord Christ's men are like him. I would like someone young and good to look at, a lively personality would be a plus, and he must have a sense of humor. About my height so I don't feel intimidated-"

"Sounds like you're describing a lover Your Excellency, I am not a match maker."

The Great Sage laughed, "I already slapped Gisela, but she turned me down." Wait, what? His Excellency, must have seen the shock on my face because he continued to explain. "It was after the war, after Lord Grantz died. But I think she blames me for his death. Anyway, a bodyguard and a lover have two different jobs, although sometimes they overlap. Take Shibuya and your youngest brother for example."

I sighed. "Based on your description, you want one of Wolfram's men."

"Yes, oh and he must have red hair."

"Wolfram's third in command?! You are going to have to ask Wolfram."

"No, I don't think so." The sage stood up. "You'll order Lord Bielefeld to assign the redhead to be my bodyguard. Or I can tell Shibuya and Lord Christ that you've been shuffling the legal documents that he signs everyday. I think Lord Christ would rush back to the castle and annoy the shit out of you for messing up his and Shibuya work."

"What do you mean, Your Excellency?"

"I know, that once every week Lord Christ comes back to the castle to sort Shibuya's paperwork based on 'needs to sign,' 'read before signing,' 'read to decide if you want to sign,' and 'don't sign.' He would be mortified to find out that you have been reshuffling the paperwork, making more work for Shibuya, exhausting the monarchy. I think he would rant for days on end about your cruelty to his magnificent king. And Shibuya would probably throw a tantrum and decide to go on an adventure with his husband with a little persuasion from a friend. I mean it's not like they went on their honeymoon after their marriage. And without Shibuya or Lord Bielefeld to sign the paperwork, the country would stand still. But I can save you the migraine if you give me a young, lively, redheaded bodyguard who wears a blue uniform."

"Why do you want a bodyguard?"

"Shibuya has three." Because he's the king and prone to unpredictable behavior.

"Why do you want Wolfram's second in command?"

"I like his eyes, they're fresh."

I thought about the Great Sage's proposal. Having Gunter in the castle only twice a week was a good move on the boy king's side. And if he found out that I have been challenging the young king for my amusement, he might move back here. "He'll be assigned to you tomorrow."

Author's Note: Ok, so there's one more person who knows Wolfram's secret affair, can you guess who? And could you believe Yuuri already picked a successor? If you hadn't notice, I made Conrart a slut. Yes, Murata really did propose to Gisela (if I say anything more, I'm going to spoil that side story). I think I'm going to make the next chapter about sex from Yuuri and Wolfram's POV. Questions? I have answer if you're interested. Lastly, I thinking of adding a 'what you know' section at the top (before the chapter) so that you can keep the story straight cause I'm going to start leaving blanks in the story. Like:

What you know so far: Yuuri and Wolfram are married for political reasons, Wolfram has a drinking problem and is cheating on Yuuri with one of Gwendal's soldiers for a couple of years. Yozak, the maids, and Wolfram's second in command, Leon, know. The Great Sage suspects Wolfram of treason, doesn't trust Yozak's information so decided to use Wolfram's third in command, Lutz, instead. He proposed to Gisela but she turned him down, Murata think that she is blaming him for Lord Grantz, her pervious fiancé, death in the war. Conrart's a slut and Yozak's in love with him. Gunter isn't at the castle, but visits once a week. Greta is on vacation from school (attending a human school). And Yuuri's penis like Wolfram.


	9. Chapter 9

Yo, it's Scarlet. It's been a while, sorry about that. I can only sum up what's been happening with me in five words: College plus Christmas plus children (not mine, the family's that I was staying with, a 9 and 3 year old). Anyways, remember this is an interactive story meaning you can ask the characters a question and I might let them answer it, same if you want them to explain their behavior/actions. Any character is fair game, even the guards and I'll even let you pick their name or number (most likely number, I have a hard time remembering people. I had to re-read chapter 3 or 4 for what Lutz looks like, lol). Okay, so this chapter was supposed to have three sex scene in it, but then I got tired after the first one, so there's only one. Sorry, but that means for the next two chapters there has to be at least one sex scene. I have something planned, but feel free to change my mind on the pairings.

The only really important thing to tell you about this chapter is to **pay attention to whose point of view the story from.** One of the POV's in this chapter is for my enjoyment now, and yours later when it becomes relevant.

 **Special thanks:**

Nickesha: Thank you, I honestly don't write the author's note or the stuff at the top before posting, so literally anything that comes to mind gets typed and published. And thank you for pointing out that the sections in the last chapter were connected, I honestly didn't notice. Maybe because I wrote them at different time periods, but it was really cool how it all connected.

Sam: Thank you, this story will forever be remember because of those four words, 'Yuuri's penis likes Wolfram'. The chapters have been getting longer by like 100 words or so (yes, I know it doesn't feel like it), however, you (readers) will never get a chapter less than 2000 words. If I post anything less than 2000 words (most likely will never happen, unless I feel especially inclined to trolling that week) I would update in the same week. As from as updating more often, I want to say I'll update in the next 2-3 weeks. And when people find out Wolfram's been cheating, it's going to be _interesting_ (smiling evilly at you).

To my readers/viewers: Thank you for reading this story, even though I disappear for weeks, sometimes a month. I am currently writing another mature kyo kara maoh fic that going to be a 1000 words 4 days a week update challenge (not a thing, but it's going to happen) that will be posted in February, I have to finish the character bases because it's going to AU and long. A teen story focusing on Greta, but still yuuram or wolfyuu (same shit in my head), will be posted when I have the first 5 chapters because I have to post them together. And lastly, a secret, it's yuuram and a completely different way of storytelling which makes writing it ultra difficult. Once I have the first chapter done, I'll post it to get feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, but I do own the fantasies of Wolfram and Yuuri making babies in my head.

 **Conrart's POV**

I walk past Yuuri and Greta playing catch in the courtyard. It's been two days since the princess has been back from human school. Usually His Majesty and the princess would 'catch up' over a game of catch. I waved at them but kept walking to Gwendal's office. He called a meeting between us and Wolfram.

Opening the door, I see Gwendal working at his desk and Wolfram sitting on the window ledge, staring out at the sunset. "You're late," my little brother said without looking at me.

"Sorry, sorry, I got a little distracted on the way here," I smiled at him. He huffed as a response.

"Wolfram," Gwendal warned. Sighing, Gwendal put his ink pen down and pinched the bone between his eyes, wrinkles on his forehead slowly becoming more relaxed. "I called you both here for something important," he started. "The Great Sage."

"Yes, he slept here last night," I added.

"Why is it important that he slept here last night?" Wolfram asked, finally turning his attention from the outside world to this meeting.

"Normally, it wouldn't be important, however, this is the Great Sage," Gwendal said. "There is most likely a reason behind everything that he does. He is cunning and manipulative."

"I have confirmed with Yozak that he was given a task by the Sage," I stated. Earlier today, I spoke with Yozak about His Majesty, Wolfram and the Great Sage. He said that he was only trying to help His Majesty after he lost the duel with his husband. Wolfram owed him a favor and he decided to use it. The orange haired spy said that he couldn't disclose anything about what the Sage wanted.

"Which was?" Wolfram asked.

"He wouldn't say, Yozak said that he was under orders not to reveal anything," I replied.

"So the four eyed geezer is planning something," Wolfram commented.

"Wolfram, don't called the Sage names," Gwendal interrupted.

"He is a geezer, and a meddler. What about you Gwendal? You suspected that the Sage is planning something, that's why you called this meeting. What do you think he wants?" Wolfram asked.

"I don't know his end goal, but he wants your third in command Wolfram," Gwendal said.

"Why?" Wolfram looked confused.

"He say he liked his eyes. He wanted a bodyguard."

"Why couldn't he have one of your men or Conrart's?"

"He said my men are too old and Conrart's aren't good looking enough."

"Is he looking for a lover? My men aren't toys-"

"I don't think he is looking for a lover, Wolfram," I joined the conversation. "I think it has something more to deal with His Majesty."

"Explain Conrart," Gwendal inquired.

"It's just intuition, the Sage only shows up when His Majesty needs him, like in the war, he was showing His Majesty how certain strategies would play out, and after the war, when His Majesty was very _passive_ in his rule, the Great Sage made sure to pull the right string to ensure that the country continue to be rule effectively. He was there when the princess decided to go a human school, the night before his wedding, when I betrayed him, when His Majesty returned after he left 'for good.' The Great Sage and His Majesty has a weird relationship, imagine His Majesty walking with a blindfold, instead of holding his hand, the Sage is most likely to guide His Majesty by his voice, and removing the obstacles in front of him. He works from the shadows, protecting his friend."

Gwendal sighed and leaned back in his chair. "So you think something big is about to happen?" Gwendal asked. I nodded. "Wolfram, have you noticed any difference with His Majesty?" Wolfram shook his head 'no.' "Wolfram, I think you should let him have your third in command."

"My men are not-" Wolfram started.

"Toys," Gwendal finished for him. "They are soldiers. And your third in command was personally requested to be the bodyguard of the Great Sage. Would you deny him the honor? Besides, then we would have a man on the inside. Of course, the Sage would probably order him to secrecy, however, I trust that your soldier would warn us about any immediate danger before the Sage. Plus, your soldier can easily keep us updated on the Sage's location, activities and who he is talking to. From there, we can at least construct a picture even if we don't know the details of the situation."

"Fine. You make a good point," Wolfram pouted. "I'll make the proper arrangements. Is that all?" Gwendal nodded and Wolfram left.

"That was easier than expect," I comment.

"Yes, I didn't think I could get Wolfram to agree to give up his third in command."

"What do you think the Sage wants, I know he was here earlier."

"He said world peace."

"That sounds more like something His Majesty would say."

"Which is why I also think whatever he is planning has something to deal with His Majesty. Have one of your men watch him, I'll have one of mine do the same."

"Understood, by the way Gwendal, how is married life treating you?"

"Get out." I chuckled at the embarrassed man and left the room.

 **Readers' POV**

 **"Did you and Yuuri have sex on your wedding night and how was it?"**

Wolfram leaned back against the front of a desk, facing my direction. A short glass with a gold-ish brown liquid in his right hand. He smiled and laughed softly as he brought his left hand to cover his eyes. "Yes, we did consummate our marriage." The blonde continued to laugh at his husband, "and Yuuri was terrible."

"I remember returning to the royal bedroom after saying goodnight to Greta. Yuuri had said goodbye to some of the nobles that weren't planning on saying at the castle for the night. I remember opening the door to _our_ bedroom to find my newly married husband on sitting on the bed, holding his hands with a gloomy expression." The blonde consort laughed, "the happiest day of my life was Yuuri's worst."

 _Flashback from a Camera point of view_

The newly married Demon King entered his room with a tired and weary look on his face. He unclasped his long red cape as he walked to his enormous bed, the cape falling to the ground halfway there. The double black sighed loudly and slumped down on his bed. Placed his elbows on his knees, he clasped his hands together and brought them to he's forehead. He looked like the Thinking Man, except he had both hand to his forehead, and there was nothing really difficult to think about. He would consummate his marriage tonight, place his genitals into his partner's exit hole and have an orgasm, simple.

The newly title Prince Consort enter the room next. His smile disappeared as soon as he noticed his husband's state of mind. Sighing loudly, the blonde walked to the middle of the room, picked up the king's red cape, and lay it on the back of one of the couches in the room. He sat on the couch next to it, twiddling with his fingers, waiting for his husband to do _something_.

Two gently knocks on the door. The Prince Consort gracefully walked to the door and answered it: a maid with a tray of brown liquid, two short glasses, and a note. Taking the tray from the maid, the Prince Consort read the note:

"For the newlyweds, drink up and let instincts take over" –Great Sage, Murata Ken.

The blonde soldier place the tray on the table, poured out one glass of the brownish liquid, most likely Brandy, and carried it to his husband. "Yuuri," the soldier tried to get his husband's attention. The winning king looked up at his prize with sad eyes, but that didn't stop the soldier on his conquest. The blonde continued to say, "the Great Sage said you should drink this."

The double black looked at the glass, then back at his husband. "I don't drink Wolfram," he said evenly.

"It's supposed to help you relax," the blonde continued to push.

"I don't want it!" The king yelled. And in his moment of fury, he shot up from the bed, hit the glass of out his husband hands, and pulled him close, mashing their lips together. The double black ended the kiss gentler than he started it. "Take off your clothes," the king ordered his soldier with a glimmer of pain in his eyes.

The soldier simply nodded and began to strip. When he was done, he moved passed his king and climbed on the bed, waiting for him, eagerly and nervously.

The king stood there, trying to compose himself for what he was about to do. After a few seconds, the king removed his clothes, climbed onto the bed and hovered over his husband. He couldn't quite hide the affliction, the doubt, the pity in his eyes. His husband reassumed him by gently stroking his black hair and giving him a small smile. "Yuuri," the soldier whispered, "I trust you."

The king looked like he was about to cry when he heard those words. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the blonde, careful not to put all of his weight on his husband. "Wolfram," the king whispered in Wolfram's ear. "Wolfram," the king repeated. "Your safe word is bearbee."

"Safe word? Bearbee? What are you talking about wimp?" The consort asked.

"If I hurt you," the king replied while entwining their fingers on his right hand with his consort's left. "If the pain becomes too much, if you want me to stop, then just say 'bearbee.'" The soldier simply nodded and waited for the king to start.

The double black began by leaving a trail of kisses from the soldier's ear to the base of his jaw. The blonde squirm a little in response. The soldier tried to lift his neck outwards to allow the king move access, however, the king pulled his consort's head towards his, sloppily kissing him on the lips. There seemed to be no passion behind the king's kiss, only duty. It was merrily the act of pushing one's lips against another.

With his free hand, the king explored his prize. He discovered an erect pink nipple; the blonde broke the sloppy kiss with an "Ahh!" But the king continued his assault, kissing and nipping at his soldier's upper body. His hand roamed and scouted the blonde's body, but somehow, it didn't appear to be in a sexual manner. It seemed like the king was afraid to touch his prize, but he had to touch the blonde. He had to finish what he started.

The more the double black kissed the blonde, the more the blonde wanted him. The more the wimp touched the brat, the louder the brat became. The more aroused the soldier became, the more uncomfortable the king became.

The king paused when he felt an erection poke his stomach. The double black inhaled then exhaled. Slowly, he lifted himself off of his consort and reach down to take hold of his 'sword.' It was obvious the king didn't know what to do next, he was just holding the consort's member. Eventually, the soldier started to buck into his king's hand, hating that they had stopped, that his _king_ had stopped. Soon after, the king came back to reality and tightened his grip. He even matched his soldier's rhythm.

The Prince Consort's face was becoming flush as his pressure built. "Yuuri~" he cried with each thrust. The king focused on his husband's body, watch him writhe and squirm in pleasure. The blonde yanked the double black down and mashed their lips together as his world turned into a white, hot haze. The soldier's jizz coating the king's hand and their sheets.

"Wolfram?" The king asked his consort while massaging his still twitching penis.

"Hmm?" The consort replied, exhausted, he waited for his world to regain color.

"Do you remember what your safe word is?" The king asked while throughout coating his fingers with his husband's semen.

"Bearbee?"

"Good," the king slowly inserted one finger into the consort's butt-hole.

"Ahh," the soldier tried to get away from the unexpected intrusion, but the king held his hip in place. As soon as the soldier got used to the first invader the king inserted a second finger, then a third.

"Relax Wolfram," the king tried to comfort his consort as he prodded deeper into him. "Do you want me to stop?"

The blonde noticeable tensed up. "No, there is no point to this if you don't cum inside of me."

The king nodded and continued his implementation; he stretched his three fingers in different directions, the soldier writhe in pain but said nothing. "Are you ready?" the king asked for approval to continue.

The blonde brat nodded.

"Do you remember the safe word?"

The Prince Consort nodded.

"If you feel any pain, it's okay to stop me Wolfram."

The soldier nodded. And then he felt the tip enter him. "Yuuri," he whispered and his king heard him, intertwining their fingers together again. The soldier closed his eyes and bit down on his lips, focusing on the memories they made just minutes ago. It was obvious that king was much bigger than his three fingers.

The king stopped halfway, on the verge of tears, a pained expression on his face. "I'm hurting you. Why don't you stop me?"

"Because I love you Yuuri," the consort smiled at his husband. "Now continue, wimp." The soldier smiled through the pain and encouraged his king to finish what he has to do. Once completely inside, the king waited for his consort to adjust to his size before moving.

The double black started with a slow and gentle pace for his prized blonde. He soon left go of the blonde hands to hold his hips, pushing in deeper but keeping the same pace. Pain slowly turned into pleasure for the consort, and he bucked against his husband at a faster rhythm. Their breaths sounded like dogs in heat. Blood shot through their veins as the craved for a release. With each buck, they were getting closer and closer to those goals a white, hot haze and every muscle contracting simultaneously. The soldier dutifully came first, releasing his white jizz on their chests. Then the king came inside his prize and the prince experience something unexpected: a burning sensation hotter than his flames. Blood and the king's semen leaked out of the consort's twitching exit hole.

The next morning, the Prince Consort woke up to an empty bed.

 _End of Flashback, Reader's POV_

The blonde prince gulped down the gold liquid before throwing it is hard against a wall. The shattering in a million pieces. Looking at the wall with sad and angry green eyes, he said, "bearbee Yuuri."

 **Celi's POV**

I love traveling the ocean, especially at night. Seeing the stars keep the moon company reminds me of my younger self at balls and parties. Oh, how the gentlemen flock to a pretty pearl never got boring. However, the brightest of most of the gentlemen paled greatly, I wanted someone who could shine along side of me. So far in this lifetime, I have only found three stars that were capable of such a feat. I married the three stars and birthed wonderful children: Gwendal von Voltaire, Conrart Weller, and Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Wolfram was the first to get married, then Gwendal. The maids and I were betting to see if Gwendal would end up with Gunter or Anissina, in the end, I won. Gwen married Lady Anissina. Currently, both Gunter and Anissina are at Gwendal's castle teaching the next Demon King. They act as a buffer for each other, Anissina stops Gunter from spoiling the next heir and Gunter stops Anissina from using the little one in an experiment.

When I asked Gwendal if he loved Anissina, it was funny how his answer was similar to his father's when I asked if he loved me. He said, 'She makes every new day different from the last, I don't know what she will do next, but I want to stand by her and hold her hand with whatever she does.' I remember when they were just kids, 30 years old, and Anissina was teaching Gwendal to knit. In return, Gwen allowed himself to be the test subject in a couple of her experiments. Gwendal and Anissina weren't looking for love, they wanted a life long companion, however, over time their relationship developed from friendship to intimate lovers.

My second son is too much like me. Conrart is charming and dashing like a prince. Skilled in the art of flirtation and attraction. He knows exactly what to say and when to say it to make you fall in love with him. But he keeps his heart locked away. I thought that Yozak would be able to get him to fall in love, but that playboy pushes the spy away every time he gets close. How could Conrart not see that Yozak has **loved** him for _decades._ I will have to talk to him and Wolfram when I get back to the Demon Kingdom.

Wolfie, the youngest, is the most self conscious of my sons. He has my blonde hair, my emerald eyes, my pale skin and my slim frame. But it is because of this beauty that he doubts himself. He questions if the people around him wants to be around him because of who is he or his beauty. Also Wolfie was the son of the previous maoh and the youngest brother of the greatest strategist and commander military officer and greatest sword man in Demon Kingdom history. He didn't get a chance to prove himself in the last war. Gwendal and His Majesty, King Yuuri, forbade him from fighting. His orders were to protect King Yuuri at all times, meaning he would never get a chance to fight on the battlefield. I was relieved when I found out, I don't think I could handle loosing him for a second time.

I think Wolfram fell in love with King Yuuri because the double black didn't care about Wolfie's beauty or his title or his lineage. He saw Wolfram for what he was and fell in love with his fire. What's interesting is that King Yuuri and Wolfram fell in love with each other like Gwendal and Anissina. They started out as enemies, then friends, then life long companions and lastly lovers. The problem was that King Yuuri was slower to realize that he is in love with my baby boy than Wolfram. The process of falling in love with someone takes time, Wolfram was just faster to accept the fact.

But because King Yuuri was slow, Wolfram admirers kept coming. Eventually, one got through. This is what I have to talk to Wolfie about when I get back. Again.

"A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be alone on a night like this," a gentleman said.

"My, do I look lonely?" I asked with a small smile. Another star, lets see how long this one can last.

 **Author's Note:** For the next chapter's POV I'm thinking, Murata, Lutz (3rd in command), Wolfram/Yozak, Gunter (because I have to decide on what happened in the war) and anything interesting you suggest. I'll pick top 3 or 4 and update. It's the last day in the year! Remember not to make resolutions that you don't plan on keeping, because then you're just breaking a promise you made to yourself. I don't know about you guys, but breaking a promise I made to myself hurts more than someone breaking a promise to me. If you are going to make a resolution, keep it simple. For example, my resolution is to continue being weird because normal is boring. This girl I met earlier this year said to me, 'you don't have all of you screws, do you?' and I said, 'No, I do, I just chose to unscrew some because that made life more interesting.' And we have been best friends ever since. But remember there's a difference between being weird and fucked up. Don't be fucked up.

Cool beans, see you next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Yo! It's Scarlet. Another chapter kind of within a week of the last update, I must really like you guys. P.S. if I disappear for a month, I'm not dead, it's just college is trying to kill me. If I don't update for like a month or two, feel free to send me a private message or a review to update and I will try to update within that week. I'm warning you now, I'm trying 4 science classes and art and I'm scared.

Back to business, this is an interactive story, meaning you can asked the characters or me a question or ask them (not me) to explain their behavior/action(s). You can even request to have a particular scene, if it's funny, critical to the story, or plain genius, I'll write it. Bonus feature: if you leave a review that calls bullshit or you just want to rant about the story, I will email you back to discuss it (wiggle my way of the bullshit/ explain why something happened the way it did) and maybe write the next chapter on that topic to (1) clear up any misunderstanding and (2) because you probably inspired me to write a better story. But I get to make the final decision. P.S. the poll to kill Wolfram's lover is still open so go vote, it's on my profile page.

 **Special thanks:**

 **Nickesha:** I'm ready.

 **To my readers/views:** Are you ready?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh (Maou!), but if I did there would have a lot more than sexual insinuation (sex would be happening). I don't make money from this fic, unfortunately, but it would be nice.

* * *

 **Wolfram's POV**

I sighed after I finished writing Lutz's official orders and transfer papers. Waiting for the ink to dry, I tried to understand the Sage's actions so far.

He wants my lieutenant, but what for? The obvious motive is to get information on me. But the geezer has Yozak for that. Maybe, he doesn't want to be so blatant with his actions; the Great Sage is usually someone who fights from the shadows, waiting for his opponent to make a mistake. Maybe he doesn't trust Yozak. Is it possible that he knows that Yozak would tell Conrart and Gwendal about a secret mission, so that Gwendal would force me into giving up my lieutenant?

If he doesn't trust Yozak, then he would need another pawn, Lutz. But wouldn't give me too much advantage, if he knew I would had Yozak and Lutz feeding me information. Is the Sage planning on using my lieutenant's loyalty against me? Maybe, but I doubt it. Could he be planning on feeding them bad information to lure me out? That sounds more like the sneaky bastard. But something is missing, he could've chosen any of my men, why Lutz specifically?

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said.

"Good morning, commander," Leon entered my office.

"Morning, you're early," I responded, looking over the documents, trying to figure out what I was missing.

"I have a message from Yozak."

"I can already guess what it is. The Sage is watching me so I'm to stay away from Gadwin. And he will do the same. Yozak has orders from the geezer, probably to stalk me until he finds something's off."

"The Sage moves fast for a little guy," Leon said as he sat in one of the chair in front of my desk. "First he recruits Yozak to spy on you, then he questions the maids, and then tries to get Lord Voltaire's men drunk."

"Was Gadwin drinking with him?" I asked nervously, he isn't a wuss at drinking, but when intoxicated, the things that can come out of his mouth can be quite interesting.

"No, sir. But he alerted the healer of the Great Sage's condition."

"Well, he is a wuss not an idiot," I huffed. That's one thing he had over Yuuri.

"Why is the Sage looking into you now?" Leon asked.

"I don't know, maybe Yuuri said something about me that sounded off. Or, he could just be looking for some amusement. Either way, I'll give him what he wants. The geezer requested to have Lutz as his personal bodyguard."

Leon looked confused.

"Jealous?" I asked amusingly.

"A pervert and a flirt, a match made in heaven," the silver haired soldier replied cooly.

"Hey if the Sage hears you, he could have you dishonorable discharged from the army for name calling. But it's bugging me that he wanted Lutz so bad, and that he went through Gwendal to get him."

"What does Lord Voltaire have to do with any of this?"

"Conrart asked Yozak about the Sage. Yozak told Conrart that he was given a secret mission from the Sage. Conrart told Gwendal. The Sage went to Gwendal specifically asking for Lutz. They don't know what the Sage is planning-"

Leon finished my train of thought, "So Lord Voltaire asked you to give the Sage Lutz to have another man in the inside, thinking that he have the upper hand. And you were forced to hand over Lutz to seem innocent and invested in what the Sage is planning."

"Right, if the geezer suspects me of treason, then using one of my men to get dirt on me is smart."

"Buy why Lutz? We were both talking to the Sage the other day."

"Maybe your sunny personality didn't shine through enough," I said with a smirk.

Leon's mud-brown eyes glared daggers at me, he retorted, "Not all of us live in a castle happily married to a king."

"Ha ha. I'm thinking it's because Lutz is easier to manipulate."

"I don't know, sir. A couple of extra pieces of gold and special privileges have me running errand boy for the Prince Consort and his secret brick-face lover."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, that's why you aren't running down the halls screaming treason," I said sacarstically. Wiping my finger against one of the last letters on the transfer document, I test to see it the ink is dry. Almost, just a few more minutes. In the mean time I grabbed my sword, ready for today's training regiment.

"So, are you going to tell the flirt about your trysts in the night and have him swear secrecy too?"

"Shinou, no. There's a slim chance the Sage just wants to mess with everyone. So I'd rather not draw unnecessary attention to myself. Besides, he's like Gunter's men with a secret. Easily excited and loose lipped." Leon smiled at my comment.

"But wouldn't the Sage swear Lutz to secrecy? How are you planning to get information from him?"

"Two ways," I said, the ink was finally dry. I folded the papers in three and stood to leave. "My men are extremely loyal to me, I'm betting that Lutz would tell me to be careful of the Sage, or confront on whatever they are doing, if it involves me or Yuuri. The other way, I'm hoping will happen through pillow talk." Leon and I headed to the stables to meet up with Lutz. My second and third in command and I usually meet at the sables to set up the training exercises.

"Pillow talk?" Leon questioned.

I smiled innocently at him.

"No, absolutely not. And don't smile at me, it's creepy."

I snorted, "I'll have you know that my smile can cure near death human men."

"So now you want a secret harem of brick-face and near death human males."

"Shut it, he likes you and I'm pretty sure he'll do anything for you-"

"In exchange to get in my pants!" Leon interrupted me.

"Then don't sleep with him, just get the information. And that's an order, soldier."

"Yes sir," he said unenthusiastically. "But I want to be paid double for this spy work."

"No problem, my husband's a king remember. By the way, Yozak wears a wig and dress when he's working, do you want one as well?"

"Piss off, you spoil brat." I laughed. We quieted down once we got closer to the sables.

"That's a rare sight, what's so funny commander?" Lutz called out to us.

"Sorry Lutz, since I value my life I can't tell you," I replied still laughing.

"Correct answer, commander," Leon said, still a little grumpy.

"Aww, now I gotta know," Lutz whined.

"Lieutenant Ludwig Amsel," I directed his attention back to me and handed him the transfer papers, "Congratulations, you've been personally requested to be the bodyguard of the Great Sage."

"Ok," he looked confused, but took the papers anyway. "But I thought he wanted my help next week?"

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"I found him in the soldier's wing a couple nights ago, sir. After I walked him back to the garden, he asked me to help him with a problem next week."

"Did you talk about anything of importance?" I probed.

Lutz blushed slightly. "Nothing of real importance, sir."

"Hmm? Well, you have your orders soldier. Make me proud."

* * *

 **Third POV, Setting: Weaponry**

"How was the honor of drinking with the Great Sage?" a green uniformed soldier #294 asked.

"With all the Sage's wisdom, he was a light weight to heavy liquor," green uniformed soldier #172 joked.

"What was more interesting was the shit he was sprouting half drunk," green uniformed soldier #89 joined the conversation.

"Which was?" Gadwin asked.

"He was digging for information of the commander's little brother," #172 replied.

"The half-human?" soldier #92 asked.

"No the blonde one," answered #89.

"There's nothing new that anybody doesn't know about the Prince Consort," Gadwin waved his hand in the air unconcerned. "A raging temper to go with his raging element."

"Don't forget his raging looks and body, what I would give to squeeze his ass!" #294 commented.

"You let the commander hear you say that about his baby brother and you won't have hands to eat with," Gadwin teased.

A couple soldiers laughed. "He'd been six feet under by lunchtime," said #89.

"But that's not the most interesting thing the Sage said," #172 redirected the conservation. "The Sage said," the soldier paused for dramatic effect, "that he would get His Majesty to confess his feelings for the Prince Consort."

"Oh, yeah. And that maids have actually started new betting pools: if the Sage can success can succeed or not, the time when His Majesty would confess, where His Majesty would confess and best of all, how the double black king would confess to his blonde prince charming," said #92

"My money is one Sage," #89

"Nah, man, it's been over eight years since that couple's been together. If His Majesty had the balls to confess, he would have done it years ago," #294

"Well, gentlemen, I'll be in the kitchen after today's training. I'm planning on buying my girl new clothes with the money I'll win from the bets," #172

"Who said you're going to win?" asked #92

"I bet His Majesty will run when the Prince Consort drops his pants," Gadwin countered, hands were balls into tight fists.

"I don't know man, the blonde prince is irresistible, even the Demon King must have a soft spot for him. Like I said before, I would love to be behind that behind," #294

"Constantly dropping things-" Gadwin played along.

"And asking him to put them up. Hell yes." #294 finished.

"Stop before you give yourselves blue balls," #172 retorted.

"Shut up, not all of us get have a girlfriend or boyfriend. Now let's get the stuff to the training ground before the commander personally comes to get us," #89 ordered his fellow soldiers.

 **Yuuri's POV**

Did I ever mention signing papers was extremely boring? I **was** enjoying a conservation with my daughter after breakfast about how school was going in the human territory. She said there was an important friend she want Wolfram and I to meet. But Gwendal cleared his throat saying that there is paperwork that need to be done. But instead of joining me in my plain and boring office, the stoic soldier decided to keep Greta company. Something about Greta wanting to teach Gwendal a new knitting technique.

This is so unfair! You would think that I am _married_ to my desk instead of Wolfram with the amount of time I spend here. If I don't die of boredom in this room, then it would be by a paper cut. Could you imagine what Gunter would write on my tombstone: '27th Demon King, His Majesty, King Yuuri Shibuya, died by a paper cut as he dutifully battled mountains of paperwork for the good of his kingdom.' Ugh. Gunter's supposed to be visiting soon again.

There was a knock at the door. Isn't it too early for a break? "Come in," I answered away, please don't be Gunter.

"Yuu-chan! Do you want a tea break?" Murata Ken, the Great Sage of the Great Demon Kingdom, who have lived over 4000 lifetimes, chief tactician and co-creator of the Demon Kingdom strolls into my office with a cart of teas and cakes wearing a **pink _heart_** shaped apron with _**frills**_ over his black uniform.

"What the hell are you wearing Murata?" I asked still trying to understand what I'm seeing.

"Isn't it cute, just like the one Mama wears," he posed in the pink _thing_.

"Cute... is a state of opinion," I chose my words careful, something I learned with my relationship Wolfram. I don't like fighting with him, so I learned to chose my words and battles careful.

"My opinion says it's cute. You've been busy," he poured some tea and place it and a slice of cake on the small rectangular table in front of my desk. The table was between two large black couches. I switched of the old wooden chairs for comfy couches, if I'm going to be stuck in this room for most of my life, I want to at least be comfortable.

I moved to one of the couches, and picked up a slice the cake. I am a sucker for sweet things, cookies, cakes, ice cream and especially chocolate.

"You know, you probably lost your match to Wolfram because you're getting a little chubby."

"Shut up," I retorted. "He won because he fights with people everyday, I lost because I'm stuck behind that desk," I used my fork to point at my desk, "everyday."

"Never thought you'd willing sit at your desk and do your work."

"If I don't do it, the pile will only get bigger by lunch time. This cake is delicious," I finished my piece, but eyed another while sipping my tea. "You've been busy too. According to the castle gossip you partied with Gwendal's men, shamelessly flirted with Gisela, and locked yourself in the Archives. Pass me the one with the strawberry on top," I said giving into my sweet tooth. One more slice of cake, then I'm done.

"Sure," Murata passed the cake and walked to my desk. He sat in my seat and when I looked at his questioning, he simply waved him hand at me. "I'm going to the sort them the way Gunter and Gwendal sorted them when you first came to this world."

"Thank you! You are the best sage a king could ever have. The apron looks cute too." I tried to butter him up some more, maybe he'll sign some of them for me. Technically, only I'm supposed have the authority to sign the documents, but Murata is ranked as high as myself. Wolfram could sign too if I gave his the authority, he automatically gets it if I'm sick or die before the next Demon King is announced.

"Careful Shibuya, you're married plus your husband is the angry, jealous type."

Wolfram looks better in pink though. "So," I decided to change the subject, "you were drinking with Gwendal's men?"

"You know, even drunk they wouldn't smile."

"It's probably a result of Gwendal's training."

"That's what I thought! They drank like it water, Shibuya." I laughed.

"And Gisela?" I asked. Murata _really_ likes her.

"She turned down again," he said plainly and continued making my paperwork into smaller piles.

"Ouch. But Adalbert's death isn't your fault."

"But having someone to blame makes the grieving process a little easier."

"It's been four years!"

"Then she really loved him," my friend shrugged as if he didn't care.

I sighed and finished my cake. Even though Murata has a reputation of being manipulative, he never forced anyone to do something against their will. He could just slap Gisela and she would have no choice but to marry him because he outranked her. Greatly. But I know he doesn't want to her forced into an unhappy marriage. So he'll wait patiently for her, until she ready. "So what have you been doing in the Archives?" I switched to a less awkward conversation topic. "Bet Gunter's men were gushing over you."

Best friend snickered, "Yes, they are as sparkly as him. I was just getting some information on my new friend." He wiggled his eyebrow in his creepy Murata way.

"Who?" I asked.

"The redhead from your husband's squad."

"That explains why he was pissed this morning."

"Lord Belefield needs to learn how to share. First, it was you, now his third in command. His file in on the bottom of the cart by the way." I reach to down to the bottom of the cart and found two soldiers' records. The first was Lieutenant Ludwig Amsel, short red hair, hazely eyes, young looking like Wolfram, third in command of Belefield Army and full demon. And the second was Lieutenant Leon Schmidt, long silver hair in a high ponytail, brown eyes, tall like me, second in command of Belefield Army, and half demon. "The soldiers from the other night," I whispered. "Murata," I said loud enough so that he could hear me. "What are you planning to do with him?" The redhead and four eyes double black have the same mischievous glint in their eyes, which is something to be feared.

"Fix your love life," he replied happily. Yup, there's the reason to be scared.

"Excuse me?" I asked, hoping that I misheard.

"You said, you wanted the old Lord Belefield back, and I'm... we, are planning on helping you."

"But what does Wolfram's soldier have to do with this?"

"I just need a second pair of eyes to verify what I see."

"Ok?" It's best to leave Murata to scheming, once he starts, there's no stopping him. Plus he's being cryptic, which most likely means he's still working out the details in his head. "And the second soldier, the half-human?" I asked a little scared.

"Leverage, the redhead likes him and I thought why just save one relationship when I can save two?"

"So, you're meddling."

"Basically."

"I want in." I wasn't particularly interested, but it was chance to get away from my desk. I wonder how Wolfram would feel if he knew we were going to play match-maker with his subordinates? Probably pissed, and that's why I will chose not to tell him about it.

* * *

 **Reader's POV**

A tall fair skinned man sat upright in the chair. His navy hair cascaded down his back and his light purple eyes shone with excited, typical of Gunter's men. Like Gunter, he wore a uniform of white: white pants, white shirt, and a white cape.

 **"Was the Sage really in the Archives?" I asked.**

I can see stars sparkle in the man's eyes. "Yes, the mysterious Great Sage graced my colleague and I with his presence yesterday in the Archives." He continued, "He was looking for the records on the Prince Consort's men. The second and third in command, I believe. He took them with him."

 **"Did he say why he needed them?"**

"He said they were for world peace. Ahhh, he has such a pure soul. The Great Sage is on a quest of justice and truth to bring the Great Demon Kingdom everlasting peace with His Majesty. Blah blah blah..."

 **"Did he look at or take any other records?"**

"He looked at Gwendal's men. All five hundred. I don't know what for though."

 **"Anything else?"**

"Yes, yes. He asked us how Lord Krist sorts His Majesty's paperwork. We don't know exactly how, however, Lord Krist had devised a key for us in case the paperwork should ever get shuffled after he has left the castle. You see, he uses a series of dots. One dot means rejected, two dots means not important and His Majesty can decide to accept or reject, three dots means important and His Majesty needs to accept, and four dots means super important and should be discussed with Lord Voltaire or the Great Sage for a final decision."

 **"Lastly, how often does Gunter came to the castle?"**

"Once or twice a week, depends on the amount of paperwork. Sometimes, he would send his half of the paperwork to the castle, if he is too busy at Covenant Castle. By the way, did you hear that the Great Sage is going to help his His Majesty confess his undying love to the Prince Consort."

* * *

 **Murata's POV**

Pushing a cart of tea cups, a kettle, several variety of cakes and two military records of soldiers, I passed several soldiers on my way to gardens. Some soldiers chose to stare as I walked by, others rushed towards the kitchen, and few decided to stare off into space not caring what's going on around them. Two more brown uniformed soldiers passed me by, bowing before continuing to the kitchen. My my, how word travels so quickly around the castle.

My favorite redhead walked up to me and bowed. "Hello Your Excellency, I will be your personal bodyguard from now on. How my I help you?" I smiled at my pretty new pawn.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:** God, this chapter felt like it took forever, does feel longer to you? Probably because of all that dialect and the reasoning I have to explain. First ten chapter done, first third, or quarter done! As Wolfram stated, Murata did have a multiply reasons for picking Lutz as a personal body, at least 3 main reasons.

 **Important to Wolfyuu fans:** What is your definition of wolfyuu, cause I have to put a sexual scene in the next chapter, and I most only care about reading and writing about Wolfram and Yuuri going the nasty. Is it Wolfram taking control of the relationship (being more dominant) or Wolfram placing his genitals into Yuuri or something completely different and magical at time? Send me a private message or put it in the review section. You have 3 days (until Monday 3:00 am, because that's when a new day starts on this site. I'm taking about the time, not the day) cause I want to have the next chapter out next week before my life becomes chaos again.

 **Next chapter's most likely POVs:** Yozak, Reader's POV with Yuuri remembering a night with a drunk Wolfram (this is your chance to make him say something dirty, exact words please), Greta for a chance of pace, Lutz, and Gunter to explain parts of the war and the next Demon King. Happy New Year!


	11. Chapter 11

Yo, it's Scarlet. Sorry this chapter is late, I'm been sick this week. I vomited 8-10 times on Monday, food why did you betray me, I loved you, chipped a tooth on Wednesday, with fork, it's probably best I don't know how I did that, and on Thursday, the area where my wisdom tooth was swollen to the point I had to go to the doctors because I could eat lunch _and_ dinner. Plus, I couldn't drink (alcohol) today, my 21st birthday, because I have to take medication to get the swelling down. Anything that mess with my relationship to food will be so destroyed to the point where it can't be identified. Stupid bacteria, you luck you small, but I got antibiotics! So if this chapter is horrible, blame it on the drugs. If this chapter is better than you thought after know what happened to me, again, blame it on the drugs. This week was rough.

Disclaimer (1): Please only take medicine/drugs that your doctor has prescribe to you. Do not take other people's medicine and/or expired medication. Do not take more than your doctors has prescribe. Also, take the damn medicine they prescribed.

Enough personal ranting, I surprised nobody asked Wolfie to say something dirty. But it okay, I'll get you all to talk somehow.

 **Special thanks and comments:**

To Guest-sama: I got close, I think. Read and tell me if I did.

To Nickesha: The Sage is juggling 3-5 different converging plans. You get to see part of plan 3 now. And whenever Lady Celi shows up, regardless of whose fanfic, shit hit the fan HARD.

To WolfyuuFTW: Yeah, I honestly think Wolfram would let Yuuri top him even with his pride. This is where I get into a lot of trouble with WolframxYuuri fans because to me Wolfyuu and Yuuram are the same thing. Granted I've seen yuuram more often, so I instinctually lean that way. But your question was 'If I thought Wolfram's pride would allow Yuuri to 'top' him?' I say yes because that pride would have to from a place of love from both parties. In general (not specifically this fiction), I think Wolfram lets Yuuri top him because he take pride in Yuuri. I know I'm not making much sense, but I think Wolfram pride turns into love and trust for Yuuri, like it's the beginning emotion. Now, an interest flip to the question would be, do you think Yuuri's social and cultural (earthly) norms would allow Wolfram to top him?

To my readers/viewers: Thank you again for reading, read carefully, pay attention to whose POV and review if you want/can (do it). Your reviews inspire me to work on something = faster update.

Disclaimer (2): I own nothing and I make nothing. (The price of borrowing something else's creativity.)

* * *

 **Yozak POV**

Opening the Archive's doors, my eyes scanned the room for a double black. You would thing he would be easy to find since there are only two double blacks in the entire kingdom. But the Sage was hidden in a far corner of the room with stacks of books and records in front of him. Beside him was a bored redhead, hoping something interesting would happen.

I approached them, the blue uniformed soldier noticed me first, I nodded at him. "Your Excellency," I called for the Sage's attention.

He turned his head to the direction of my voice and smiled, "Yozak, did you find something for me?"

The red hair looked confused. "Not really," I answered. "Other than the Prince Consort is just mad that you took his third in command away from him."

"I took him because I wanted to help him," the Sage said while chuckling.

"Help Wolfram with what exactly, Your Excellency," I asked.

"Eh? You haven't heard the rumors around the castle. I figure you would be the first to know considering your relationship with the maids." The double black looked back at the documents in his hands.

"The one about you getting His Majesty to confess to the Prince Consort?"

"That's the one." Looking up from the records, the Sage asked, "so Yozak, are you going to bet with or against me?"

"Obviously with," I said cooly. He was testing me. I knew behind those glasses, those beady black eyes were testing me. "But that still doesn't explain why you need one of Wolfram's men."

"Well that's a secret, just like your mission." The Sage's tone told me that he knows I said something to Conrart. "While I'm at it, would you like me to help you get together with Lord Weller?"

"No thank you, Your Excellency. Conrart and I are just friends."

The double black laughed, "Yozak, I lived enough lifetimes to know when a man loves another just by looking. You love him, deeply. I never thought you were the shy type, just tell him."

I looked away from the Sage. I knew what he was doing, I do it all the time in the field. When digging for information, look for the target's soft spot and ask about it, make assumptions, anything to keep the conversation **going** and _causal_. Eventually, something will slip out without the target knowing.

"You already told him?" the Sage continued. "But he doesn't see you that way?"

"No, Your Grace, I haven't told him," fine Great Sage. I'll play your game.

"Why not?"

"For a number of things, we are childhood friends, war buddies, drinking buddies-"

"Wolfram?" The Sage questioned.

My eyes opened wide. Did he know?

"I heard form some of the soldiers that Lord Weller would sometimes ask you to look out for Wolfram for him. Between him and Shori, Shibuya's older brother, I think Lord Weller has the bigger brother complex. Asking your best friend to stalk your little brother is very creepy and selfish, if you ask me."

"Selfish?" I asked. Conrart isn't selfish, he sacrificed his arm for the king.

"Yes he is, to you. I think he knows about your feelings Yozak. He isn't as dense as Shibuya, but I think he discovered your feelings for him but chose to ignore them because he doesn't know how to deal with them. Like you said, you two are childhood friends, drinking buddies, war buddies etc. I think that he's afraid of starting an intimate relationship with you because he scared that it wouldn't work out and he would lose the closest friend he has ever had."

I smiled at the Sage, he's good. "So you are betting with or against me, Your Excellency?"

"Obviously with," he mimicked my tone of voice earlier.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" I asked changing the subject.

"Research," the double black said focusing on his work again. "To help a king, you must know his soldiers."

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you are planning on making your own elite squad of soldiers."

"Maybe, but that's a secret too."

"How many secrets do you have, Your Excellency?"

The double black just smiled at me, a glint on his glasses, hiding the answer in his eyes. But I knew it was probably over 9000.

 **Reader's POV**

Yuuri sat on the front of a large mahogany desk with his legs apart, slouching with his hand clasped loosely together. A goofey smile on his face, accompanied with happy, curious eyes. The double black king was waiting for his turn.

"Yuuri?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"What happened that night Yozak brought back a drunk Wolfram? He said what happened, made you more _bashful_ to Wolfram the next day."

Yuuri leaned back, trying to remember the memory. Once he recalled, he looked away quickly, finding something interesting on the floor to the left of him. "Um... we just kissed and stuff," he finally answered.

"Define stuff," I was eager to know.

Flashback from Yuuri's POV (specifically past Yuuri)

It was two o'clock in the morning, where the hell was Wolfram? I was waiting for him. It was his turn to read Greta a bedtime story, but he should have been back by eleven!

I figured that he was probably finishing up some paperwork in his office; it's rare that it happens, but it does. Even so, he's normally back by midnight.

I yawned waiting for my roommate, I wanted to ask him something that happened in Gunter's lesson today. Apparently, I don't need to foster an heir by blood, I could choose my successor since Shinou isn't around to pick the next demon king. I wanted to know Wolf's thoughts on the topic. Who should I pick? I know I don't have to decide now, but I should at least started thinking about it.

Three loud knocks on the door. Weird, Wolfram never knocked. I rush out of bed, thinking that it has to be an emergency, since it was two in the morning.

Opening the door, an orange hair spy was carrying my teary faced, sleeping fiancé. "Sorry to bother you, kiddo. But I thought you would like your fiancé back. He's been drinking, something about Greta not letting him kiss her goodnight..."

"Oh," I said. Wolfram was having a hard time with Greta growing up. I'm having a hard time too, she ages so much faster than us; three times faster than me, and five times faster than Wolfram. Since there wasn't anything I could do to keep our Greta forever young, I chose to accept the changes and go with the flow of time. Wolfram, and the other hand, took to the bottle, denying reality, drowning himself in fantasy. "Come on," I opened the door to let Yozak carry Wolf onto the bed and place him on his side. "Thanks Yozak."

"No problem, Your Majesty," he yawned and started to walked back to the door. "Now that my job is done for the night, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Your Majesty," he called over shoulder.

Wolfram was still in this uniform, it didn't look comfortable, so I decided to change him into his usual pink nightgown.

Walking to the closet to grab that nightgown, I heard Wolfram hiccuped behind me. "Where am I?" he asked, his words slurring but still comprehendible.

"Our bedroom Wolfram," I answered with the dress in hand walking back to him.

"Yuuri?" He looked up from the bed.

"Yes, Wolfram? Change into this," I handed him his nightwear. He just looked at it confused. I sighed. "Take off your uniform and put this on," I said.

Wolfram snorted at my tone, I was a little annoyed, I was worried about him and he was just drunk. Slowly, he brought his fingers up to unbutton his jacket, but his fingers just weren't _that_ coordinated at the moment.

I sighed and moved closer to help him. Moving his hands out of the way, "I'll help," I said in a gentler tone. Wolfram wouldn't drink himself this deep into a stupor if there wasn't a good reason and I had a feeling it was about our daughter growing up too fast for him. Gradually, all the buttons on his jacket were undone and I moved it over his shoulder carefully. I started on his shirt when he's hands found their way into my hair. He was playing with my hair, moving it all over the place, in every direction, include the direction of my eyes. "Wolfram," I said wanting him to stop.

"Yuuri," he said smiling. "Your hair is so funny, it goes back into place no matter which way I pull it." I smiled at my drunken roommate. Giving into his childishness, I shook my head quickly, my black strands escaped Wolfram's fingers and tickled his face, he laughed uncontrollably.

It was a beautiful sight to see Wolfram laugh unrestrained, his eyes sparkled with happiness like fireworks, captivating and brilliant. He would literally smile from ear to ear, revealing pearly white teeth behind his rose pink lips. And then all of a sudden, his smile vanished. He looked down and away, like he was ashamed of himself. "Wolfram?" I asked. This was typical of Wolfram, he was what you would call a bipolar drunk. One minute he is laughing and smiling uncontrollably, and the next he is crying his eyes out. Liquid diamonds gushed out of his eyes in single streams, he brought his hands up to cover his eyes.

"She doesn't love me," he whispered. "She doesn't love me!" He yelled unable to control his emotions.

"No no, Wolfram, I'm sure she loves you," I said reassuringly. God, I hated seeing him cry. Wolfram usually never cries.

"No!" He thrashed away from me. "you don't know what happened, you weren't there." The blonde prince latched onto my pajamas, looking up at me with pleading eyes. "she... She wouldn't let me... let me kiss her on the forehead... she said that... that big girls don't need good night kisses anymore." And then the tears fell from his face uncontrollably.

"Wolfram," that's when I pulled his arms from his face and pulled him into a hug.

"Stop it! Stop it" he yelled into my ear, pushing me away. "Don't touch me. You don't love me either!"

"Wolfram," I pleaded. And there was another switch, he went from happy to sad to angry. "I love you."

"No you don't wimp," he said still trying to get out of my grasp. "You won't kiss me!" I kissed him on the forehead. "Not like that!" I kissed him on one of his tear stained cheeks, he wasn't going to remember this anyway. I just want him to calm down so we can go to sleep. "Not there wimp! On the lips!" Wolfram pouted. We were back to happy.

"Wolfram," I tried. "I can't." Even if he would remember tomorrow, I will.

"See, I told you," Wolfram eyes started to shine again. "You don't love me."

"I love you, just not in an intimate way. Where I come from, boys just don't go kissing other boys," I patiently explain knowing full well that he wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying.

"So how do know if you don't love, if you never tried to kiss me!"

"Wolfram, let's get you changed first and then we can talk about this some more," I suggested and for once, Wolfram complied. He was more compliant when drunk. Quickly, I finished the rest of the buttons on his white shirt. I asked him if he could stand and he nodded. He was lying.

As soon as I pulled him into the standing position, he wobbled side to side. I pulled his arms to my shoulders, signaling that I wanted him to hold on me while I tried to take off his pants. I have just unbuttoned it when Wolfram started leaning backwards, pulling me down with him. We landed on the bed, and in a split second, Wolfram rolled us so that he was on top of me. But he didn't stop there, the blonde prince grabbed my arms and pinned them to either sides of my head, looking down at me with an emotion I couldn't identify.

I struggled a little, trying to wiggle my way out of his grasp, but Wolfram was surprisingly strong even when intoxicated. "Ha ha, very funny, Wolfram. Let me up so I can finish changing you," I said slightly blushing at our position. He was straddling me and I was pinned to the bed, at his drunken mercy.

"I love you Yuuri," he whispered. A slow panic started to build in the pit of my stomach, there's _no_ _way_ Wolfram would... with that emotion that I just couldn't name, it was close to desire but more _raw_ somehow, Wolfram leaned down to me, stopping just inches from my face. I turned away, the look in his eyes were scaring me now. Not being discouraged by my reluctance, Wolfram blew a cool breath in my ear.

I shivered irrepressible; the drunk chuckled and whispered into my ear, "Wimp."

I snapped my head back, barely missing his lips. "Wolfram," I glared at him. "This isn't funny, let me go," I demanded.

"No," he said tightening his hold on my wrists. "I won't let you leave me either." My eyes widen at his revelation. This was about Greta and me, kind of. He was afraid that we were going to leave him someday and it was **breaking** him. A second later, Wolfram's lips crushed down into mine and my mind went blank.

Returning back to reality, and understanding the situation that was happening, I gasped. Wolfram took the opportunity to stick his tongue inside my mouth. It was weird having someone else's tongue in my mouth, it wasn't disgusting, but I couldn't decide if it really was pleasant.

I tried pushing his tongue out with mine, but I think Wolfram took that as my approval to continue. He moaned as I struggled against him. How can he be this strong while drunk? I knew that the blonde was a soldier, so he trained everyday, but still...

I needed air, so I turned my head to the side, trying to get Wolfram to release my lips. Eventually he broke the kiss and I was panting, but Wolfram continued to leave trails of kisses on my neck. "Wolfram..." I panted. "St-stop... you have to... please," I begged while trying to regain my breath.

But he didn't stop, the trail of kisses continue downward. Down to my throat and chest, I was wearing my pjs, but that didn't stop him, Wolfram just kissed me over the shirt. Eventually, he found on of my nipples and started to suck on it. The cotton shirt became damp in the area around my nipple as Wolfram took in into his warm mouth. "Ahhh," I moaned in surprise. "Wolf-f-f-fram... please, ahh...stop."

I struggled again against my best friend, jostled my body in every direction trying to get free of his grasp. But then I felt it, something that I wasn't expecting, something **hard** sticking _my inner thigh_. Panic rush through my veins, 'this can't be happening, this can't be happening' I shouted in my mind. 'Wolfram would never do this to me.'

Wolfram started to buck his prostate against mine. "Ah-hh," I moaned trying to getting out of Wolfram's death lock.

"Yuuri," Wolfram whispered to me. "You're as hard as a rock." I was surprised. He was right, in the mist of everything I hadn't even realized. This heat from down below was unbearable, it was spreading throughout my body, to my mind. Everything became hazy and hot. I didn't want to think about what was happening, but it _felt_ good, so I didn't want to stop. My body moved instinctually, bucking against Wolfram, creating more heat. Soon Wolfram stopped his assault, he stopped kissing me, he stopped moving _against_ me, his grip loosened slightly, but I didn't notice. I just kept the pace we had going, I knew there would be something at the end of this heat, I was a little afraid of what it was, but I wanted it nonetheless. "Yuuri," he said getting my attention, my mind still cloudy with heat and _want_. "I knew you loved me."

There was tears in his eyes, I didn't understand. Why is he crying at a time like this? He must have realized the confused looked on my face and explain, "I stopped moving, but _you_ didn't."

I was shocked, so shocked that I stopped moving all together. I think my heart stopped beating too.

Suddenly Wolfram lounge off of me and towards the side of the bed where he vomited onto the floor. Slowly, he lay himself down on the bed and closed his eyes, too tired to finish changing into his nightgown or to clean up the vomit on the floor or deal with the erections **he** caused.

I sighed when I heard his snoring, the heat wasn't dying down. I can't believe what just happened. I didn't want to think what would have happened if Wolfram didn't stop, so I finished changing him into his nightgown and pulled the covers over him. Afterwards, I grab some bath essentials, I decided to take care of some business in the bathroom. On my way to the royal baths, I asked a guard to clean up the vomit in my room.

Of course, Wolfram didn't remember what happened the next day.

* * *

 **Lutz's POV**

We were still sitting in the Archives, it was afternoon now. I thought being bodyguard to the Sage would be thrilling and interesting; controlling the kingdom from the shadows. I always wondered how he did it. But this was ridiculous. We, well he, was just looking over every soldier's records. And I meant everyone, from high ranking generals to new coming privates.

"Your Excellency," I asked, I was bored. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for someone," he answered not looking up from the record, he was currently looking at one of Lord Weller's men.

"Who? I may be able to help you," I offered.

"I don't know who they are," he looked at me with a smile.

"They? So more than one?"

"God, I hope not."

This was infuriatingly boring. "I could help you better if you tell me what's going on." Then it dawned on me, "Are you looking for traitors against His Majesty."

"Hmmm? By definition, you could call them that."

"How many are you thinking there are?" This was getting exciting.

"I don't know, I hope there is only one." The double black reached for another record.

"But how will looking from soldier's records help you find them or he or she?"

"He, I'm pretty sure it's a he. At least, I'm hoping that it's just a he."

"Okay, he, how will you know it's him? Is there something in his records that will give you a clue?"

"Mhmm?" The Sage looked bored. "Most likely not."

"Then why are you looking through all the soldiers' records!" I yelled loosing my patience.

The Sage didn't even look in my direction, "Weren't you listening to the conversation between Yozak and I, to help a king, you must know his soldiers."

"That explains nothing," I said blankly.

"Don't worry about it, this isn't the part I need your help on," the double black smiled. "But if you insist on helping, look through some records for soldiers that look mean and dangerous, nobody too powerful or high ranting though. In fact, it would be helpful if their magic level is low to medium, but combat skills high. I don't mind if they can use magic as long as they fight well."

"Yes, sir." I dived into work, finally something to do.

* * *

 **Greta's POV**

"Princess," a brown uniformed guard called out to me, he was a carrying a letter. "This came for you."

I took the letter and the soldier bowed before walking away. It was from Daniel. I quickly ran back to my room to read it.

 _Dear Greta,_

 _I hope that this letter finds you well. I don't mean to rush you, but have you told your parents about me? The quicker you introduce me, the quicker the country will stabilize. Thank you for agreeing to my selfish request. You are a true princess of_ _Zorashia and the Great Demon Country._

 _Prince Daniel of Zorashia_

 _P.S. I miss your ghorabiye, can you please make some more for me?_

* * *

Author's note: A ghorabiya is an Iranian cookie, basically a pistachio cookie. I'm not playing favorites with countries, I googled types of cookies, picked the first one that was difficult to say but looked delicious, plus it had pistachio and I love pistachio. Now, I'm going to youtube how to make it.

Back to the story, who the fuck is Daniel? And Yuuri, just admit that you like it. Did anyone get the Dragon Ball Z reference? Disclaimer (3): I don't own anything Dragon Ball Z.

Next chapter POV: I have only thought of Murata and Lutz asking Yuuri questions about Wolfram and this relationship, so if you want Murata or Lutz to ask something specifically, now's the time. Who else do you want to hear from and what, since I haven't thought of anything.

To people who have read 'I want it in Writing,' I will be updating as soon as I'm healthy enough. If you haven't read it, go read it after this. Yes, this is me shamelessly promoting my other fiction.

Again, I'm sorry if this chapter is no good, I've been drugged. But my doctor was hot so it's okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Yo! It's Scarlet. So those of you who have read my other fic, know that I somehow hurt my hand to point where I needed to go to the doctor, again. I swear, I only need to go to the doctor/ miraculous injure myself when I'm home. Warning, this chapter is short. I have more to say, but I'll wait until the end of the chapter in the Author's note because of spoiler.

 **Special Thanks:**

Nickesha: Thank you, I'm completely unveiling one of his plan in this chapter, the obvious one.

Guest-sama: YAY, I'm thinking of adding more Wolfyuu/Yuuram because a drunk Wolfram and innocent Yuuri is too tempting to leave alone.

Green Peanut MM: Your answers are at the end of this chapter, enjoy.

Thank you to all of my readers and viewers. Reality is boring without fiction.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially Kyo Kara Maou. Anything you read below that has reference to something else is a coincidence, but I don't own that either. I am not making money from this, but I wish cause this doctor bills don't pay themselves.**

* * *

 **Gisela's POV**

Gadwin Nieves is the third soldier I treated today from Voltaire's army. "If Lord Voltaire continues to use his soldiers as a way of relaxing, I will have to have a word with him personally," I said eerily. Apparently, the green uniform commander was rattled by the Sage's arrival to the castle, like the rest of us, and decided to take it out on his men. _Sparring_ , he called it. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't let his instincts take over while he's in deep thought **when** he's fighting. I understand that training his men helps him relax and think through situations, but if one more walks into my office because he wasn't paying attention, I will fight him myself.

"The Commander isn't to be blame for this," the soldier winched shaking his bandaged left hand. He had a fractured wrist. Once I mended the bones, he would only need to rest for a day. "I punched a wall. I have received some bad news and you can see what happened next," he smiled shyly.

"Do you mind telling me what upset you to the point of smashing your hand into a wall?"

"It's not that important. However, I think this injury will force me to cool down and think about my options."

* * *

 **Flashback Yozak's POV**

"Yo Brickface," I called out to green uniform soldier.

"What Drag Queen?" He retorted. I never liked this guy, he had no respect for a good shade of red lipstick.

"I'm afraid your time with the Prince Consort has come to an end," I said happily.

"What? Earlier you said to lay low until the moon's gaze was clouded."

"That was before I heard the rumor."

Brickface snorted, "The one about the Sage getting the King and Prince Consort together?"

"Yep," I answered.

"It changes nothing. The king has no balls, and rumors are usually false truths."

It never stops amazing me how tactically slow this idiot could be. "It changes everything Brickface," I informed him. "There is a reason they call him the **Great** _Sage._ That single rumor has many layers of power and traps. It seems innocent doesn't it; a friend helping out his best friend discover his feelings for his husband, but that's only the first layer. Layer 2: Because of the rumor, all eyes are on the royal couple right now, no-one would dare to interfere because of the bet."

"The hell are you talking about Yozak? What do you mean by traps?" Gadwin clenched his fists.

I sighed, this dude was an idiot. "Everyone is watching the royal couple because of the rumor, you follow so far?" He nodded. "Anyone who tries to hinder or aid their relationship will be immediately and _easily_ identified because everyone is watching. So, anyone the couple, or specifically Wolfram comes into contact with will have their motives examined throughly and personally by the Sage himself. He's been reviewing all of the soldier's files in the Archives, he should be done by the end of this week. He basically broke your contact with goldilocks with a single rumor." He was about to retort but I continued my explanation. "Layer 3: Because you can't reach out to the prince anymore, that buys the Sage time to get the kiddo and the brat together. It specifically buys him time to get the kiddo to realize his feelings and to act on them."

"You're lying," he growled lowly at me.

I smiled sweetly at him, "Nope, and there's more. You see, according to the rumor, the goal is to get the kiddo to confess, but _if_ the Sage really thinks the brat is cheating, then the real goal is to lure out and capture the secret beau. Layer 4: You are a man, maybe a man in love. How long can you idly watch your lover fall in love with another before snapping? The Sage is patiently waiting on you to slip up and that's how he'll find you. And lastly, he's issuing you a challenge. Can you outsmart the Great Demon Sage in a game of wit, the prize is the Prince Consort and the stake is your life. Genius plan, isn't it. In actuality, he only gave you two moves: do nothing and let the brat fall back into the arms of his husband or do something, get caught for treason, then executed."

It was satisfying to watch the blood drain from Gadwin's face.

I patted the soldier's shoulder, "He trapped you without you knowing; the game was over before you could make the first move." He swatted my hand away. With his fist, he tried to punch me, but I deflected it outward and shoved him back.

"What if the Sage is bluffing?" he asked desperately, eyes wild like a caged animal.

"I don't suggest you play a chess match with a 4000 year old mastermind."

"You saying I'll lose?"

"Terribly," I was barely able to get the word out before he tried to punch me again. This time, I stepped aside and let him punch the wall. The green uniform soldier yelped him pain and cradled his fist.

* * *

 **Murata's POV**

So what will you do Shiro-san? Either way this will be fun.

"Your Excellency," my redhead pawn called me out of my thoughts. "I can push that for you." He was referring to the cart of pastries and teas. The best way to get Shibuya to cooperate: a break with sweets.

"No thanks, I need the cart to complete my cosplay. I'm a nosey maid," I winked at him.

"Ok? That's a lovely apron you are wearing," Lutz said weakly.

Today's apron was pink with blue and yellow cupcakes with white frosting. "Thank you," I said while blowing him kisses. The thing should be burned, but Shibuya's reaction will be hilarious.

Clearing his throat, he started, "I have the list of soldiers you requested, there are about 100-"

"Exclude members from the Belefield army and senior members from the Voltaire and Weller army as well. Specifically pick those who have joined the military either during or after the war. Anyone who has been award for service or played an important role in a battle is out."

"That leaves 20 men, sir."

"I need a minimum of eight and a maximum of twelve. Once we are done with Shibuya show me what you have. I'll pick based on looks."

"What are you looking for from the men?"

"Plain, dull and forgettable faces."

"You know those characteristics are rare in the Great Demon Kingdom."

"I know, but that is something you don't need to focus on, I wanted you specifically for something else."

"Which is?" He's eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Exactly what I told Lord Voltaire, your eyes," I smiled brightly at him. "Just confirmed that you see what I see."

* * *

 **Lutz's POV**

His Majesty didn't even think about taking a break when he saw the cart of pastries. _I_ didn't even know the king could move so fast. If he had used that speed during his duel with the Commander, maybe he would have disarmed him. Before his Excellency could finish pouring the tea, His Majesty already had his slice of cake and fork in his ink stained hands.

"Strawberry cheesecake~" the ruling double black purred in bliss as he took the first bite. This was my king? This was the most powerful Demon King, the same one that destroyed more than half of the enemy flanks with a single strike?

"I have mango as well Shibuya," the Sage said placing a slice of chocolate cake on a plate and handing it to me. I get cake too? Benefits of being the Sage's bodyguard!

"What do you want Murata?" The King eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Just for you to answer a few questions about you and your husband," the bespectacled double black answered coolly.

The King sighed, "Is it about that rumor you're spreading through the maids?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, but you have to sort my paperwork again. Whatever you said to Gwendal to get him," His Majesty pointed his fork at me, "he's taking it out on me."

"Deal," the Sage took his slice of cake and tea to His Majesty's desk. Slowly he started making small piles of the larger pile of papers.

"You can sit Lieut. Asmel," His Majesty pointed to the couch across from him.

"Thank you Your Majesty," I sat and ate my cake, not sure of what to do. His Excellency's only instructions were to observe, but of course, he didn't tell me exactly what I was looking for.

"No, thank you for taking care of Wolfram," the king's eyes were warm but tired. "I know he can be a bit tough on you, but that just means he cares about you."

"How do you know that Shibuya?" The Sage asked.

"I'm married to Wolfram for 4 years, and have been engaged to him before that for 4 and half years. I'd eventually get to know him," His Majesty asked waving his fork in the air dismissively.

"So that comment has nothing to do with the fact that you sneak out of your office to watch the Prince Consort train his men," the Sage suggested.

"I watch all the soldiers train when I sneak out, not just Wolfram's," the King took another large bite of his cake.

The rumor the Sage spread... he wants the royal couple together, but they are already married. It's true that the double black king took his time with his and the Commander's relationship. However, the marriage didn't fix everything, at least that's what the rumors say. Some say, that the Demon King married the Commander for political reasons, like boosting the countries' morality after the war. Some say the marriage was to make it easier to deal with the current Lord von Beliefeld, the Commander's uncle. Some even say that it was to appease the Commander because he was ordered to be the be King personal body guard during the war instead of fighting on battlefield like his brothers.

'Confirm what I see,' those were my orders, the Sage is supposed to show me something about my King and my Commander? But what am looking for?

"Sure," the Sage's voice drawn me out of my thoughts. "What's the Prince Consort's favorite non-elemental attack?"

"Fake forward slash to make you block high, but he's really aiming for your stomach," the King answered without hesitation. True, I have the bruises from the last time we sparred. The Commander defeated me with that exact attack.

"What is his dominant hand?" The Sage continued questioning the King.

"Wolfram's actually ambidextrous but he prefers his left-hand" the King answered, again without hesitation.

"Favorite color?"

"Purple, he rarely wears it, but most of his street clothes are purple and green."

"Do you think he looks good in purple?"

His Majesty rolled his eyes. "What does Wolfram not look good in?"

"Good point. Favorite dessert?"

"He doesn't like sweet things, he prefers everything to be spicy or painful to eat in my opinion. He really likes ginger snap cookies. I have to sandwich mine with ice cream to eat it." The King's upper lip curled in disgust.

"What's your favorite part of the Prince Consort?"

The king looked at his friend before sighing and leaning back against the couch. "That's a weird question Murata, but I have to say his nose." His nose? Of all the features of the Commander, the king picked his nose?! What about his eyes or hair or fair skin?

The Sage also stopped shuffling the paperwork and stared at his friend. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, it's adorable, like a button, not too big but not too small," the king grinned at his friend. Looking down at his half eaten cake slice, His Majesty continued. "I can tell how he's feeling by looking at his nose. If it's pointed downwards, it either means he's sad or thinking about something really important. If Wolf's sad, then he'll hold his right elbow with his left hand. If he's thinking about something important, the he'll grip onto something like his sword or a desk and look down. His forehead will bunch up and wrinkle like Gwendal's." A small, gentle smile appeared on His Majesty's face. "Sometimes, if he can't figure it out, he'll bite his left thumb nail, just the tip, but he'd still be looking down.

If his nose is pointed _slightly_ downward with his arms at his sides," His Majesty looked at me with a serious face while waving his fork at me. "He is pissed and ready to explode." Thank you for the warning, I will remember that. "That's my cue to run. If it's mid-level then he's either thinking about something, focusing on what I'm saying without judging, or he's totally happy and content. If it's _slightly_ higher than the mid-level, then he's judging you and disagreeing with you. At this point I would shut up because there's no point in arguing with him, it's a waste of breath, energy and time. If it's all the way up, high in the air, Wolfram is proud of something. It would always be accompanied by a small grin and a compliment." The King was smiling goofily, his eyes a light. "Like, a couple years back, Greta was awarded being one of the greatest violinist of the Great Demon Kingdom. And Wolfram's nose was high in the air and he was grinning from ear to ear, then he said 'Of course, I expect nothing less from my daughter.'" The Sage and King burst into laughter.

Well, I better double my bets for the Sage, the King is obviously in love with the Commander.

"That's so Lord von Beliefeld," the Sage wheezed.

"I know right," the King answered, taking a sip of his tea. "How many more questions Murata?"

"Just a few more for now," the Sage answer taking a quick glance at me. "Describe the way your husband smells."

The King frown. "You have to be more specific Murata, like when. If it's after he's been training his men, hot ass. No offense," His Majesty said to me. "If he's been in his office all day, old books and sunflowers. If it's after our bath, then whatever shampoo he uses, usually the one my mom gave him."

"What about after you both had sex?"

The Kings eyes shot open. Blushing he reply, "You're gross Murata."

"Answer the question or I'll shuffle your work," the Great Sage threatened.

The King paled, looked at me then back at the Sage. "Did you swear him to secrecy?" The king asked, his voice a little pitchy.

"Meh." The Sage shrugged.

"Meh?!"

"It's more interesting to see what people do without much instructions."

The King faced me. "Lieut. Amsel, under no circumstances are you allowed to talk about what you hear in this room. You CANNOT tell Wolfram even if he threatens you. I will deal with him if it comes to that."

I stood and bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Now answer Shibuya," the Sage pressed for information.

"I don't remember," the King answered looking away.

"What?" I asked.

"When was the last time you and the Prince Consort has sexual intercourse?" The Sage asked seriously.

"..." The king didn't answer.

"You did consummated your marriage, right Your Majesty?" I asked slowly, understanding the situation more clearly. My King was a wimp. The reason for the rumor and the Sage's interference, it was to move this relationship forward. His Majesty deserves all of the Commander's fire balls for being this dense.

"Of course we did!" His Majesty's blush became redder and redder.

"And it was the worst porno ever! Your technique needs work my friend," the Sage quipped.

His Majesty turned scarlet, sputtering nonsense.

"Try being rougher with him next time. I bet the Prince Consort loves a bit of pain with his pleasure."

"Shut up Murata!" His Majesty yelled in embarrassment.

"Do you love the Prince Consort Shibuya?" The Sage answered seriously.

"I love him like a brother," the double black monarchy shoveled the cake into his mouth.

"You know that's not what I mean."

After a few minutes the King finally answered, "I don't think so."

Oh Shinou. We have a problem.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I'm sorry it's short, it cause my hand is hurting and it's painful to type. Anyways, did anyone figure out all the hidden messages in rumor before this was posted? I'm pretty sure majority of you know some of the reasons but not all. By the way, there are two more reasons: The rumor puts the focus on the royal couple, taking attention away from Murata, allowing him to move more freely throughout the castle. Also, the soldiers are more willing to help the Sage because, let's face it, who doesn't love Wolfram and want him to have his happily ever after and there's money on the table now. Didn't see that coming, did you? Ok, so next chapter, I'm thinking: Gunter explaining some war shit (because I'm been procrastinating) or do one of Yuuri's dreams, Conrart and Yozak drama (it's been a while), or the maids and soldiers humor and Greta's reply to Daniel. For free to suggest anything you specific want characters to talk about. And below the next section is my answers to Green Peanut MM's review. Damn this Author's note is long and not funny.

 **Funny/interesting references and connections:**

1\. Nieves - Gadwin's last name, it means snow

2\. Yozak called Gadwin a beau which literally means boyfriend or male admirer or a rich, fashionable young man, lol I love sarcasm

3\. Murata called the mystery man 'Shiro-san' which means white in Japanese. I love weird logic, watch: Nieves means snow which is white, which translates to shiro in Japanese, but most importantly when playing chess the white player always goes first. Ironically, Murata is the black player because he is a double black. But this is no ordinary game of chess, (Note: I don't know how to play chess, the characteristics match the characters too perfect not use the reference), I threw out all the normal rules and creature three weird ones: when a piece is captured, it because property of the person who captured it, a 'capture' can fail, and pieces can play for both sides. If we were keeping a list of players' moves it would go like this:

o White: capture queen (Wolfram) - success

o Black: use bishop (Yozak) to investigate queen - fail

o White: use rook (Yozak) to capture black pawns (maids) - success

o Black: use bishop (Murata) to investigate white pawns (soldiers) - success

o White: use rook (Yozak) to force queen (Wolfram) closer to black king (Yuuri) - success

o Black: use bishop (Murata) to capture rook (Yozak), to confuse white pawns (soldiers, the rumor), and the capture white pawn (Lutz) - fail, success, success

o White: use rook (Yozak) to block/protect king (Gadwin) - you don't get to know

o Black: use new black pawn (Lutz) to observe king (Yuuri) - success

Now it's white's turn. It looks like a lot now that's I've written it out, welcome to my mind. I'm going to stop talking before I give out anymore spoilers.

4\. Remember the camera POV from a couple chapters back? Murata was on the other side viewing everything.

 **Answers to Green Peanut MM:**

1\. Yes, because this story can get out of hand otherwise.

2\. He is a prince of Greta's birth country, and no, he isn't evil. Well, my definition of evil.

3\. Sure, eventually, maybe next chapter. And I'm sorry, I still trying to work out the bugs of this story.

4\. Lol, it wasn't sexy time. I was thinking of put it somewhere, but since you asked. Basically, Yuuri rolled over onto Wolfram at some point, while he was sleeping, Wolfram tried to wake him, couldn't so he hit Yuuri, Yuuri notices a hickey on Wolfram, but thinks it's a bug bite since the doors to the balcony were open the night before (dense), tries to heal it, Wolfram slaps his hand anyway knowing what it really was, but Yuuri is adamant, they wrestle in bed, a random chase scene and then Conrart walks in.

5\. The answer should be yes, but... It's really tempting just to make him a dick.

6\. You're welcome

7\. Thank you for voting


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo! I'm ALIIIIVVVVEEE (partially).** It's Scarlet, I am so sorry this chapter took forever to write and post. God damn, it's almost been a year since I updated this story. So this chapter is EXTRA long (like 17 pages in word long). Not going to lie, I have several scenes planned for this chapter but I kept changing my mind for a lot of reasons (I am a senior in college, my last semester. Those of you in school/university/college, whatever, you can understand why I'm so busy. I have to adult now, and it **SUCKS**.)

I will admit that part of the reason the update took so long was because I was being seduced by another fandom. No worries, it was not Yuri on Ice, but I do ship Victuuri :). *Fan girl screams* The fandom that seduced me is freaking awesome, like I have to read two-three chapters before bed instead of just one. But Yuuram for life though.

 **Reviews! (In order received)**

Ashlygmz: Yeahhhh, totally. I was definitely not using a plot hole for my benefit because I ran out of ideas to post that chapter (- sarcasm). Honestly though, I started writing that section not seriously thinking about the implications of the rumor, it was supposed to be something else. But then I thought 'wait a minute. There is some here!' I'm glad you like it.

Yoooo: I wondered where that came from. In several of the fics I read, authors always had Wolfram as the sweet tooth. Good to know (I then binge the whole thing, thank you). But I wanted to mix it up around here and make it apart of Yuuri's character.

Nickesha: Yes, I hate Yuuri for that too. But you may hate me for this chapter (or be confused at the end of the chapter).

Guest 1 (March 21): You, my dear, are going to be my author's note.

Guest 2 (March 28): Are you the same person? I'm disappointed in Wolfram too, but do you think Wolfram has the right to cheat on Yuuri because he's dense? The only thing I know about this story is the ending, Wolfram's reasonings and Yuuri's reactions, everything else is up in the air. And dude, just letting you know, having a sex friend didn't resolve Wolfram's problem of unrequited love. Honestly, I don't like the idea of Wolfram having a fuck buddy even if Yuuri returned his feelings and just wouldn't have sex with him. I'm old-fashion, love is between two people. Plus it feels like a cop-out unless Yuuri is asexual (no shade at author who choose this path).

Green Peanut MM: Welp, this author's note isn't going to be short and/or funny. You're fine, you didn't offended me, it takes a lot. Maybe time you can get a funny author's note. Your questions will be answered next chapter because this chapter was already too long :P.

 **FrozenFlame99: EVERYBODY MEET MY BETA**!

Silver: You know when anime does something completely weird and unbelievable but you accept it as anime-logic. Same this happens in fan fiction, and I am trying really hard not to do that.

Anis Mairie (From Silver Line): THANK YOU! I understand that Yuuram or Conyuu are the main ships for this fandom, but I don't think people understand how much of a gold mine the other characters are. For those of you who are wondering, I posted a new story about how Celi met one of her husband from his POV.

 **For anyone that want to review on my story/stories and wants to remain anonymous, like using the 'Guest' as your** **username, I ask that you look in the review first to check it that username is taken. If it is, PLEASE, choose another username or add something onto it like Guest 2 or Guest-Sendai or Be Our Guest. I like to reply to each of you who choose to review and that just mades it easier for me to know who I am talking to.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my freedom to write.**

 **START**

* * *

 **Time Chapter 13**

 **Yuuri POV (early morning)**

"Great Shinou!" an old man got down on his knees and begged. He raised his hands into the dark, tranquil night skies past the red flames of violence, asking for a miracle. The old man panicked when an enemy soldier found him. "Please help-" the old man choke out as a flash of steel plugged into his back. The soldier was smiling as the sword dug into the old man's shirt, skin, and through his bones. _I did this._

A young child's cries drown out by the screams of her parents being mutilated before her eyes. The murderer stood disconcertingly before her... The galloping of horse snapped him back to reality, **his** reality. Dropping his sword, he closed the distance between them and used his tainted hands to cover her mouth. "All clear!" he called out to his comrades. His voice was harsh with anger but his eyes were misty with regret. _Please forgive me._

Crackles of wood under fire harmonized with the pops and snaps of a soldier waist deep in a demon woman. She didn't bother to resist him, her arms like her legs were forced open. Her once radiant indigo eyes now a dull glassy coat of blue never blinking again. Her ruby hair matched the rusty red blood that leaked out of her jugular. _Stop it, please!_

"Your Majesty, please get back inside!" Gunter pulled me from the balcony. "The human scum are getting closer to the castle, we have to get you somewhere safe!" I couldn't hear him. My people were howling in pain, crying out for my help. The plumes of smoke were getting thicker as the enemy burned my land into a wasteland. _This is my fault_.

"Yuuri," Wolfram's voice was oddly calm. I turned to him, my eyes pleading with him to tell me what to do. I knew that signing the declaration of war wasn't the answer to this **hatred**...but I signed it in the end...this isn't what I wanted...

Wolfram was wearing his standard blue military uniform with his sword by his side. His eyes gentle, his face kind, his will strong. But there was something wrong. He was also wearing a silver plated vest, the ones Anissina and Murata designed to protect the soldiers from arrows. The same one hundreds of our dead soldiers are wearing right now.

"Yuuri," his sweet-tempered smile contradicted his feisty personality. "Your Majesty, forgive me for disobeying orders, but I am going to fight." Wolfram bowed and left.

"Wolfram!" I screamed down the hallway, his footsteps getting softer as he walked away. "You can't leave! That's an order!" But he didn't turn around. Wolfram kept walking forward, his soldiers filing in behind him. "Wolfram! Please!" It was getting harder and harder to hear his footsteps. " **Wolfram**!" I wanted to chase after him but Gunter held me back. I screamed and struggled. "Please don't leave me again!" I couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore. Somebody please stop this. I will do anything. Stop the war, stop the fires, stop the killing, stop the _**pain**_.

My eyes snapped open. The brightest of the new day hurt like a right hook the eyes, but not as much the hearing my heart pound against my eardrums. Immediately, I looked to my right to find my blonde husband snoring lightly in his pink nightgown. Relief swept over me like a cold shower. Wolfram was here; not wearing a blue military uniform, not wearing a silver plated vest, not marching off to war. But his sword was by his bed post. A reminder that Wolfram was also a soldier, not just my husband.

So it was another nightmare. I guess it's time to talk to Gisela again.

 **Wolfram's POV (early morning)**

"Morning Wolfram," I woke up to my husband shuffling around in the wardrobe. He had just a towel wrapped around his waist. Groaning at myself, I waited for my mind to clear before realizing that Yuuri had bathed without me. Shit. I needed to follow the same routine set years ago to throw that Sage of my scent.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked finally sitting up.

"I tried. You punched me," he tossed over his shoulder as he continued to get dressed.

"Sorry," I mumbled. At least that was the same.

"It's fine," my husband pulled on his shoes and tapped the tips on the concrete floor. "I'll see you at breakfast?" He asked looking in the mirror to fix his hair.

"Yeah," I answered as I watched him. His hair was as long as if he was transformed into the Maou. His human blood was making his age slightly faster than me so he looked more like his mature counterpart rather than the boy I first met nine years ago.

"Okay, see you then." The Yuuri exited the room, not looking back at me, following the usual routine.

Stretching my limps in all directions, I finally decided to take a bath, maybe it would help me decide how to deal with the Sage. Directly or indirectly?

 **Gisela's POV (early morning)**

There were very few things in the morning that can tell me that it was going to be a great day. Lord Weller standing outside of my clinic wasn't any if those signs.

"Good morning Gisela," Conrart leaned against the door.

"Good morning, you're up early," I commented. He moved aside to let me unlock the door.

"Not that much earlier than usual," he smiled his usual smile, perfect and fake.

"How can I help you?" I asked giving him the same smile. After all, we learnt it from Julia.

"Nothing serious. I just wanted to know if you knew why the Sage is in the castle."

"No clue," I pulled out a basket from a cupboard. "I'm trying to avoid him as much as a wild sand bear."

"But you treated him the other day," he countered.

"I'm a doctor, Conrart. Curing people is my job."

"True. So what did you treat him for?"

"Patient confidentiality," I answered coolly.

"I have a military warrant," he pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket. I glanced through it, though I didn't have to read it, it had Gwendal's seal. How desperate are these brothers? The sage hasn't been here for more than a little over a week.

I sighed again, today was going to be rough. "A hangover," I answered and handed the document back to him. "The same ingredients for Wolfram's and Yozak's hangover. And your _occasional_ visitors."

Conrart just laughed at the comment. "Unfortunately, the little blue bird had to fly away on business."

I rolled my eyes. Conrart and Yozak have been doing this for years.

"Sooo-" he suggested.

"No," I answered firmly.

"Never hurts to ask," he smiled again.

How could Julia or Yozak love this man? "You'd be surprised," I glared at him. It wasn't me that he was hurting, it was Yozak... and himself.

"Okay, I understand."

I thought that he would leave after he got his information, but he just stood there looking at me. "What do you want Conrart?" I asked grabbing the notebook for the greenhouse plants.

He walked over to one of the beds in the clinic and sat down. His perfect posture and that facetious smile dropping with his guard. This was the real Conrart. "Gwendal and I want to know why the Sage is here and what he wants," he said.

I sat down in my chair seeing that this conversation was going to take longer than expected. "Haven't you heard the latest rumor?" I scoffed.

"Yes, but when has the Sage ever stated what he really wants? Normally he leads us in circles before we can even begin to understand step one of his plans. Plus, I think the rumor is just a diversion; he has all eyes on His Majesty and Wolfram making it easier for him to move around and get information." His forehead wrinkling like Gwendal's.

"Sounds like whining to me."

"It's frustration," he countered. Always the hero, never the damsel. Huh, Conrart?

"If you need information on the Sage, why not ask Yozak?"

Conrart winced. "He's reporting what he can, but he says that he's under orders from the Sage not to say anything."

"Then talk to the other soldiers or the maids. He tends to spend much of his time with the maids."

"Jealous?" He smirked.

"Not even remotely," I replied coolly.

"We want to," Conrart continued, "but if the Sage notices that everyone in the castle is watching him, Gwendal and I are afraid he will use drastic tactics to get what he wants."

"But you don't even know what he wants. He could want a cookie for all you know!"

"If only..." Conrart was silent for a while, he wipes his hands against his pants appearing to smooth over the wrinkles in his crisp pants. He was really wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, a habit it did when he was nervous. "That's why we were thinking of using someone who the Sage would least expect."

"Who?" I asked.

"He likes you," I stood, narrowing my glare at him but that didn't faze him. "Maybe if you reciprocated his feelings, he would trust you with some information."

"Get out," I ordered him. How dare he!

Sighing, he stood. "Gisela, it wasn't his fault. You have to let Adalbert go."

"I will when you let go of Julia," I countered. He glared at me; the lion was finally starting to show it's teeth.

Conrart shook his head, his expression soften to the friend I was just talking to minutes ago. "We are in the same place, Gisela. At least you have someone who is willing to help you out. You don't have to love him, but you could let him lead you out of that dark place."

I was about to retort when a knock sounded on the door. The door opened to reveal His Majesty, King Yuuri.

"Your Majesty," Conrart and I greeted the king at the same time and bowed.

"Conrart, I have told you countless times, please called me Yuuri. And Gisela, you are my friends so please do the same," he said.

"Of course Yuuri," Conrart's usual perfect and fake smile was back on his face. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Actually, I came here for Gisela," the king said quietly. "I'm sorry if I was interrupting something..."

"No Your- I mean Yuuri," Conrart recovered quickly.

"I'll see you at breakfast then Conrart," Yuuri said, dismissing the soldier.

"Of course, Yuuri," he bowed one more time then left.

Once the door closed, I smiled at the young monarch. "What can I do for you Yuuri?"

"The usual, please," he confessed. His nightmares were starting up again.

"Right away, Your Majesty."

 **Maid's (Lagansa) POV (morning)**

The Sage had certainly shaken things up at the castle. I'm glad. Things were getting boring around here. The only interesting bets going on were when Lord Weller would finally break down and accept Yozak and when Princess Greta would bring back a significant other from that boarding school she was attending. The bet had subdividing parts like if the significant other would be male or female, and what station in society they held; servant, merchant, noblemen, or royalty.

The Sage's new bet is definitely going to make someone around here richer than the king. "Lagansa can you grab the dirty laundry from the royal baths?" One of the other maids asked me.

"Sure," I said heading down the hallway to the royal baths. It was a little after 8:30 am, the royals are usually done bathing by then and finish getting ready in their rooms for breakfast at 9:00 am. As I reached for the door handle, the door opened to reveal the Prince Consort. I bowed, "Excuse me, Your Majesty. I was about to collect the laundry, but if you are not finished, then I can come back later." As I raised my head, I noticed was wrapped in a fluffy pink robe. No King Yuuri in sight, so that must mean they bathed separately again.

"No, go ahead. I just finished," he said and walked past me. I bowed again. "Lagansa," the Prince Consort called out to me.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I answered waiting for my new orders.

"Prepare a bottle of wine and two glasses on the top balcony of the east tower tomorrow."

"The east tower? Not one of the guest bedrooms?" I whispered confusingly to myself but I guess he heard me.

"Yes, that balcony has the best view of the moon," the Prince Consort smiled at me reassuringly.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I bowed again and he left. That was a weird response. Oh well, maybe the other maids or Yozak will know what it means.

 **Leon's POV (before lunch)**

"Tell the blacksmith that we are going to need 150 medium weighted swords and 250 heavy weighted swords," I tell the messenger. Prince Brat wanted to start the men on a more strenuous sword fighting practice routine since too few wanted to challenge him. The Commander thought they were lacking in skill, it was more that they were lacking in backbone to face him. But it would probably angry him more if I told him that.

The extra sword practice will help the troops in the long run; there were only a few weeks until the inter-army competition. Honestly, I think the 'competition' was just a way the brothers get back at each other. Last year we barely defeated Voltaire's army in magic combat, but they beat us in magic control. But both Voltaire and Bielefeld armies were brutally defeated by Weller's army in sword-fighting and horsemanship. So the Commander organized a practice sword-fighting match with Voltaire's army to determine how best to beat the middle brother. Further proof that the Prince Consort still behaves like a child.

I sighed and lowered my clipboard, my eyes found a nearby patch of orange hair sitting on one of the pillar just observing. I followed his focus to King Yuuri and Lord Weller. It was time for the king's daily horse warm-up. Nothing fancy, just a couple of laps around the courtyard. Though, it was weird to see the double black king on the stallion. Usually Lord Weller or the Commander took care of the horse since His Majesty was too busy with his paperwork.

Yozak's gaze switched to down the hallway, I couldn't see exactly who that down there, but I did recognize the Bielefeld military uniform and short red hair. Fuck, Lutz. That means the Sage is down there too. Wonderful, that was the hallway that lead to the Commander's office, that I need to speak about next week's training routine.

As I walked past Yozak, he winked at me. I shook my head at his antics, but remembered our previous conversation. My next task: figure out why the Prince Consort wanted to meet with the Sage. _Privately_.

I bowed to the Sage as I passed him. The Sage was dressed in a formal black suit with a full length black cape but there was a white mask instead of his glasses covering his face. Lutz looked mildly uncomfortable as the 4000 year old double black moved around in a variety of weird poses. The green uniformed soldier he was talking to also looked uncomfortable. Needless to say, I got away from that weird scene and to the Commander's office as fast as possible.

I knocked once on the Commander's door and announced himself. "Come in," he said from the other side of the door.

"Sir," I bowed and started my report.

"Only 150 medium weighted swords?" He looked up from his desk of paperwork.

"Yes, I think some of the men need more training on how to fight without a sword or their elements. Lord Weller's army will most likely disarm or overwhelm them within the first two minutes, but the fight isn't over until one party admits defeat."

"Fine, but I want 100 more of each kind, we will have practice matches with Gwendal soon and I don't want him commenting that my men's swordsmanship skills are lacking," he snorted. Yup, this competition is just a game to the royals.

I sat down in one of his chairs in front of his desk and handed him the clipboard to sign it.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you want to meet with the Sage?" I asked.

"Did Yozak send you?" he put his pen down.

"Yup."

The Prince Consort sighed. "Because that is what I would have done if he started a rumor like this one if I had nothing to hide."

"But it still seems bold. Yozak thinks you're insane."

"Yozak thinks that of me all the time. He thinks I'm rash, temperamental and childish."

"Two of those things are true."

The Commander glared at me. "Tell Yozak that he needs to tell the Sage about the meeting himself."

"Why?" Does it really matter where the Sage gets his information?

"To gain the Sage's trust. If he wants to gain information from Yozak, some of it has to be true or else he won't trust his spy."

"That's really smart coming from someone so pretty."

"Lt. are you flirting with your Prince Consort?"

I gasped, my tone sarcastic, "Never. Just think of the treason!"

"Wait Leon, have you talked with Lutz? All I know is that he and the Sage have been talking to soldiers from all divisions."

I nodded, they were talking to one of Voltaire's army earlier.

"So?" he asked.

This is why I wanted to leave as soon as I got my answers. "No, I haven't talked to him yet," I replied. "It's kind of hard with the Sage joined to his hip now."

"That damn perverted geezer," he whispered. He handed the clipboard back to me. "This should help," he smirked. Judging from the contents on it, I had a new message to deliver.

"But I think that a King should lead his pawns into battle rather than sit on the sidelines."

"What do you mean?"

I walked backwards towards the door, his reaction was not going to be a pretty one. "Return the king's advances. Get information from the king by returning his advances."

Oh, if looks could kill!

"Everyone knew how you felt for him," I continued. "And the rumor is a perfect excuse. Why not use it to your advantage?"

 **Yozak's POV (afternoon)**

I was waiting on a blue bird to arrive. I had sent Arcas eastward to Big Shimaron. Although the war ended four years ago, Lord Voltaire and I have decided to send spies every month or two to make sure the humans aren't planning for revenge. They weren't too happy when the kiddo killed more than half of their soldiers or when their king decided to commit suicide when he saw that he had to surrender.

Without a King to lead them the human kingdom crumbled in a matter of days. And because the kiddo hated seeing people suffering, he decided to give the humans resources to rebuild their country instead of colonizing it and taking their resources for ourselves. If the boy king wasn't on his death bed, Lord von Bielefeld would have murdered the double black monarch.

Of course there was a lot of humans that refused our help, but they took it anyway. A man cannot take pride in allowing his family to starve because of his ideology. So he will bite his tongue and accept help. But once their bellies are full, their tongues become unbound and they try to bite the hand that fed them.

We don't need another war; I don't think the kiddo can handle it again. The light in his eyes darken, he didn't smile for months. And that's why I was given orders from Lord Voltaire to stop any possibility of a third war against humans. I created a unit of spies, 32 in total, that travel throughout the Human countries investigating anyone who tries to rally for the horns of war.

A blue bird, the Steller's Jay, flitted into the room and landed on its post. A slip of white paper around its foot. The note said, "The land is barren, not even a seed to eat." It's only been a few days since Arcas has arrived in Big Shimaron. Finding rebellious humans can take time, months sometimes years.

"Dig deeper, seeds can be found under the surface," I replied. After tying the note to the bird's foot, I placed it in its cage. A day's rest and it will be ready to fly again.

A brown haired soldier entered the avery, Conrart. "Yozak," he called to with his usual gentle smile.

"Captain?" I asked.

"It's just the two of us, Yozak. Call me Conrart like you usually do." No Yozak, don't fall for the glimmer of hurt that twinkled in his sun kissed brown eyes. Be strong.

"How can I help you Conrart?"

"I was looking for you," I walked over to me. There are so many different meanings those words have. I chose the most innocent one, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"What for?" I closed the door of the cage and walked over to a cabinet to grab the bird some seeds.

Conrart hesitated for a moment then asked, "You know the rumor the Sage is spreading?"

"Already told you, I can't say much when if comes to that old soul-"

He interrupted me. "I know, I just wanted to know what you thought about... all of it."

I stared at him. "I think it's nice that the Sage is taking the initiative to help the king finally understand his feelings for Prince Brat. The brat deserves a little happiness after his sacrifices."

"But is it okay to force them together?" Conrart asked.

"I'm not planning on _forcing_ them together, Lord Weller," the Sage answered from the doorway.

"Your Excellency?" Conrart and I bowed at the mischievous sage. Why was he wearing a cape? And what's with the mask?

"Sorry if I was interrupting. The door was open and I heard my name," grinning the Sage joked. "Here, take this," the double black offered Conrart a red rose. The soldier accepted, looking apologetic, the tips of his ears glowing bright red with embarrassment.

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Conrart smiled.

"None for me, Your Grace?" I asked. "I heard you've been giving out flowers to soldiers yesterday and today. What's that about?"

"It's kind of like this game on Earth that I always wanted to play," the Sage took off his mask and put on his glasses. He shifted a bit, the light hitting his glasses just right to hide his eyes.

"What game involves giving flowers away? What is the objective of the game?" Conrart asked.

"And why use different flowers? I saw you give one soldier 'Conrart Stand Tall on Earth', another soldier 'Celi's sigh,' and another a 'Beautiful Wolfram.' And now a rose?"

"Where's the fun in the game if I tell you the goal? But I will tell you that each flower has a special meaning. Yours, Lord Weller means deep love and affection, passion and courage. You can either keep it, give it away to me or," the Sage glanced in my direction, "to another person. It's meant to be given to someone special."

That was cruel. Don't meddle in my relationship with the Captain. It's more complicated and it will need more than just single red rose to fix it.

"Oh," Conrart cradled the rose. "I think I'll keep it then. Thank you for the gift, Your Excellency."

I shook my head. "Lady Celi is going to be angry that you stole all her flowers from her garden."

"I don't think I did that much damage yet," the Sage mused.

"So you are not done giving out flowers?" Conrart asked.

"No, I have a few more candidates," the Sage replied.

I laughed at the lunacy, "Your Excellency, I suggest you go to the top balcony of the east tower to 'assess' the damage you've done tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" the Sage questioned.

"Yes, you're not done giving out flowers yet. And if you think you truly didn't any real damage to the garden go after midnight. You would probably _only_ see the Beautiful Wolframs from that height," I instructed the Sage.

"I'll think about it. The flowers should grow back by the time Lady Celi is back from her cruise anyways," and with that the Sage left. He had taken the information he wanted and left, leaving me alone with Conrart holding a single red rose.

"Yozak," Conrart stared at the rose. "Isn't tomorrow a new moon?"

"Is it?" I asked getting the Steller some water. It must be thirsty since the land was barren.

 **Wolfram's POV**

"Return Yuuri's advances, he says," I mumbled to myself. He said it so tauntingly, like I couldn't do it!

But it doesn't matter what I do, return his advances or not, because Yuuri isn't interest in men.

 **Murata's POV (evening)**

Shibuya didn't have that much paperwork to do today. He was on the last stack by the time Lutz and I arrived. Looks like years of being king is finally becoming natural to him. We didn't bring any snacks because it was almost dinner time.

"What's with the tux?" Shibuya asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm cosplaying, can you guess who?" I held up another rose and smiled at him.

Shibuya blinked and frowned. "Do I have to?" he queered.

"Yes,"

"Sebastian?"

"No, I would have butter knives instead of a rose," I replied. " Think harder… I'm wearing a tuxedo _and_ a mask."

Shibuya stared blankly at me.

"It's from Sailor Moon," I suggested.

The double black king's eyes widened in realization, "That show were the main character draws power from the moon!"

"Something like that," I took of the mask and put on my glasses. It felt great to be able to see again. "All I remember was that there were a lot of transformation scenes and mini-skirts."

My best friends chuckled and continued to work again. Halfway through his stack he stopped to ask, "What is it Murata? You came in and haven't said anything, mysterious or sagely."

"Maybe I don't have anything to say this time," I countered. Shibuya gave me a dubious look.

"Then why did you come here?"

"Maybe I missed you," I joked. Shibuya balled up a piece of scrap paper and tossed it at my head, almost hitting its target.

I pouted at my bodyguard, "I thought you were supposed to protect me?"

"A piece of paper won't do much damage Your Excellency," Lutz stated a matter of factly.

"What if I bleed out from a papercut?" I asked.

"Answer my question Murata!" the king demanded.

"I'm still thinking. Finish your work, I'll have a decision by then."

Shibuya shrugged, "Ok. I guess." 45 minutes passed before the king was don't with his work, 15 minutes until dinner time. "So?"

I fumbled with my hands, what was the next step. The Prince Brat was calling me out, bold move. He's taking the initiative unlike his brothers who have soldiers watching my every move. I was planning on accepting his invitation, but the issue is whether or not I tell Shibuya. How will he react? Who am I kidding, my best friend wouldn't bat an eyelash if I was meeting with Wolfram. He would think we were talking about politics or that I was just messing with his husband because I was bored.

Hmmm, I wonder if I can make him jealous. It's one of Shinou's direct tactics, but…

"Lutz, can you step outside for a minute? Knock on the door when if time for dinner," I ordered my bodyguard. My redhead pawn bowed and left. As soon as the door closed I started, "Someone, asked me out today," I tried to look bashful.

"Who?" he said smiling sitting back like what I just said was impossible. I don't know why though, I'm adorable. "Gisela?"

I laughed, only in my dreams. "No. They want to meet me on the east balcony tomorrow around midnight."

"Oooo, a midnight tryst," Shibuya mocked me. I have a sudden urge to throw the paper ball back at him.

"Shut up," I shook my head. "This is why I wasn't going to tell you."

"Male or female?" he asked.

"Male," I answered. No visible signs of disgust on his face.

"A soldier?" he asked.

"Yes, and a pretty high ranking one too," I played along. This may end badly, but…

"Then, do I know him?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, I would say that," I answer.

"Will you tell me who?" he asked.

"I will if you ask me," I replied. A knock sounded on the door, it was time for dinner. Shibuya and I stood smiling like idiots.

"Damn it Murata! Stop with the mind games. Tell me who asked you out."

"Prince Wolfram," I answered and walked away. The look on his face wasn't what I was expecting.

Did I make a mistake? Shibuya was smiling.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Who else is confused about the ending, tell me in the review section! And that was a freaking long chapter. I have a question for you all, does anybody know what a new moon looks like, like in the real world? (hint) And Conrart why you so thirsty. IF THERE IS ANY PART OF THE CHAPTER THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, tell me in the review section or PM me. I will try really hard to explain without spoilers.

 **Now my pretty little Guest, are you ready?**

Ok, firstly, thank you for reviewing, I appreciate and cherish you review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far! Also, I'll accept the consensus of the fandom, and make Gadwin a jerk, at least when you guys see him. Any last calls on this?

Now down to business. Topic #1 Interactions. There are two main reasons I wanted this story to be interactive. One: This story is about infidelity and how the couple figures out their emotions. It questions the behaviors and actions of the characters. And sometimes (most of the time) as the author, I totally know what is going on in my character's head. But the same cannot be said about my readers. Take the last scene in the chapter for example, what does Murata hope to gain by telling Yuuri about the meeting? What was the mistake, was it his approach or his thoughts that Yuuri even loved Wolfram? And why was Yuuri smiling at the end? The answers for these questions can vary greatly. By having my reader tell me where they are confused, it allows me the opportunity to elaborate on those confusing areas of the plot. It is **your** way of signaling to me that you don't understand something, and I am happy to explain it. I have already received questions through PM and I have answered this both in previous chapters and in PM. I said it before in one of my openings or closing remarks (I don't remember which), but this story is going to be a lot of he said, she said, which means a lot of contradicting information, and you (readers) are going to need to figure out who has trustful information and who just has useful gossip. The second reason is to call me on my bullshit. Yeah, I do purposely confusion anime-logic plot points because I want you to call me on my bullshit. Like Murata being able to _assume_ that Wolfram is cheating after being in the castle for all of three hours. That is some stinky bullshit I smell. When you call bullshit on me, as the author, I have to think of some good plot twists/points that make logical sense (I hate anime-logic) and that is going to make this story great.

Allowing you guys to create a scene wasn't in the original plans, but I thought it would be a cool addition. Plus I have seen it done sooooo many times on this site, it's comical. But sure, I can restrict the interactiveness for only two purposes. Dear readers, I Scarlet decree that you can no longer ask for specific scenes to be incorporated into this art of fiction, however, if they is any part of the story that is confusing, PLEASE tell me either PM me or comment in the review section if you don't have an account or too lazy to log in. (Honestly, sometimes I'm tell lazy to log in, so I'm sign my reviews as Scarlet or something I found funny that day. And reviewers get faster responses from me, I don't know why.) You, my readers, reviewers, and guests, may also call me on my bullshit whenever and wherever I do do it. (Hehe do-do.) However, I promised Sainan01 a specific scene and I already changed the story line to lead up to it and I plan on keeping that promise. Also there is a discussion thread that goes with this story, it's called 'Time for a discussion.' Please note, that just because you asked a question does not mean that it will be incorporated into the story. Your questions can _inspire_ me to write a specific scene but no that's all they can really do. So inspire me.

Next topic: Let's talk about sex baby. Ok, I am going to stop joking around now. If you came to this fic thinking that you were going to get awesomely written sex scenes, you are in the wrong place. If you came here thinking that you were going to get a decent amount of sex scenes, you are also in the wrong place. Readers, I'm not saying that because Guest scared me into saying that, if you haven't noticed, I SUCK at writing sex scenes. The only one in this story, the one between Yuuri and Wolfram, sucked balls. It was awkward and slightly painful to read, like seriously Yuuri where is the passion. But that was the point, I hid a lot of character development of Yuuri and his development of his feelings to Wolfram. I'm guessing that majority of you all understood that Yuuri was not willing to consummate their marriage but he still did it. But why? For his kingdom, he was becoming an adult, putting your own personal shit aside and doing what you have to do. Notice that Wolfram was never leading in the scene, it was Yuuri who was giving out orders (except when he told Yuuri to continue after pausing). I have the scene from a camera's POV because I didn't want to be bias. Try to think back to that scene from Wolfram's perspective, then from Yuri's perspective. I'm not going to give you the answers because I want you to think about it. Why was Wolfram letting Yuuri lead? Why was Yuuri gentle with Wolfram? Why was didn't Yuuri or Wolfram drink the alcohol? Don't you think that Yuuri been intoxicated would have make it easier for him? I don't write sex scenes for the sake of having sex scenes in a mature fiction, I use it as a way to showcase my characters' depth of emotional development. There is a lot that I would like to discuss with you Guest about that scene in particular, however, we need to move to the next subtopic. (I'm sure you have fan fiction account since you copied and pasted your review from the Rules and Guidelines page, so PM me and we can continue to talk about it). If anyone else wants to know the layers, review or PM me (I honestly don't care which method you use).

Subtopic: Removing sexual scenes: Mhmm, I have look at your review for months thinking of the proper response. In the future, I will try to stay with in the guidelines and not post chapters that blatantly describe pleasuring of dicks and/or vaginas or the penetration of buttholes and/or vaginas. However, I do plan on posting sex scenes that focus on the emotional context on the scene. This story is **very** emotional based; if you came for action, I'm so sorry, there is only going to be one action scene, maybe (we'll see). That scene where Yuuri jams his fingers up Wolfram ass to loosen him up, the jams him dick half up before crying like a wuss is being revised. It will be replaced once I have edited it enough that you get the same emotional depth out of the characters without giving away any additional spoilers. I do do (hehe) revisions on my chapters when I have the time, but I make sure not to change the wording too drastically that it changes the meaning of how it is interpreted. So Guest, there is a sex scene in this chapter, it is very brief, but is it tame enough for you my dear?

There is more I want to talk to you about, Guest, but this author's note is longer than it should be. PM me, I promise not to out you in the next chapter. I'm not that petty.

Bless the souls of those who made it this far. I'm sleepy so I make this short: updates on 'I want it in Writing.' So I have started writing it, however, I was wondering if I should break away from the letter style and start telling you what the heck happened on the last day because it is hell-a hard to explain in just letters. Like shit hits the fan, and the fan breaks. And all of you, go read Silver Line. It's good, I promise. It's so cute I end up blushing every time I read it. See you all on this story in 3-8 months, I am sorry, I have to adult now.


End file.
